Cupid's Freakshow
by Bloodypleasures
Summary: Alice was sure the blame was at Sharon. If it weren’t for her, the guys would’ve never quoted those cheesy things. And... that stupid clown would’ve never made her feel this edgy. -- Set after special 2 -- BreakxAlice -- Completed D:
1. Prologue

**This story takes place after special 2, because that one was awesome :D **

**Prologue**

* * *

Alice was sure the blame was at Sharon. If it weren't for her, the guys would've never quoted those cheesy things. That stupid clown would've never made her feel this edgy. So instead of asking Sharon what the feeling was, she had jumped behind the table, glaring at him and telling him off.

First of all, it disturbed her that Gilbert was telling cheesy things to _Oz. _She knew about the whole master-complex the seaweed-head seemed to posses, but _that _scene was pretty silly, seeing Sharon clearly told them to direct it to Alice, and not Oz.

It made her think weirdly, because she has indeed, read a few of Sharon's novels. Sure, she had been disgusted with the one Sharon called yaoi, but the information came in handy. She'd need to confront Gilbert about it. No way he was touching her manservant! That weird preferance might pass over onto her, and she really, _really, _did _not _need to cling to Sharon.

Second of all, Oz had treated her like he treated all those stupid 'cute' girls out there. Wasn't she special or something?! He could've at least come up with a special speech.

And last but not least; the clown. At first, she couldn't get her eyes off Emily's hair, blowing in the wind that seemed to come out of nowhere, and wondered if she ended up in one of Sharon's novels; the scenery was idiotic.

But then that darn Clown turned to her and actually gave her _a look_ that's supposed to let girls melt, and Alice wasn't any ordinary girl, so she still despises him and that freakish doll of him - but it did melt.

Now, a day later, Alice stared at her steak. She didn't even feel that hungry, and boringly poked her food around the plate.

"Miss Alice, please pass me that tray~" Break said, motioning to the tray on Alice's left. She snorted and looked away. "Get it yourself."

Seeing no other way to obtain the chocolaty pastry, Break leaned into Alice, his arm stuck out to grab the tray. Alice made a face just as he pulled back with the tray and plopped a pastry in his mouth.

The bad thing was; seaweed head saw it.

Alice raised one eyebrow, and Gilbert mimicked her, before a glint passed his eyes. He smiled deviously after a second or two, and she looked away quickly. Did he see? How could he have seen something that wasn't there?! Alice mentally scowled at her thoughts. The only thing Gilbert could possibly see was her dislike for Break… Oh well.

"Hey, Oz." Alice called out sternly and Oz turned his head. "What is it, Alice?" He responded with the sweet tune only he could muster. Alice smirked. "Can I fall in love?"

Gilbert and Reim (who just entered the room), widened their eyes, and Oz proceeded into choking in his tea, to which Gilbert frowned concerned, completely forgetting the earlier question.

Oz coughed before chuckling at the unexpected question of his dear friend. Sure, Alice knew he didn't mind answering her every question, she knew he found her lack of knowledge 'cute'.

"I suppose you can." Oz replied smartly, hiding as much as information when he saw Sharon's excited glint to yet again, teach the girl something again. "Why would you ask that?"

"I must say, I am most curious as well~" Break suggested and Alice plainly ignored him.

"Oh miss Alice, is there someone who has caught your eye?" Sharon bursted out after finishing her tea rather quickly. Alice scrunched her nose but refrained from responding harshly to the noble girl, but suddenly, a pink air surrounded them and she swore she saw sparkles. "Oh Alice, how wonderful!" Oh no, her girl-mode was swapped on.

"Eeh... I think the idea is rather ridiculous." Gilbert pointed out, before being hit repeatedly by Sharon, who had pulled out a cat-plushie. Oz smiled before turning to Alice, still with a questionable look in his eyes.

"No. Just asking." Alice pointed out clearly, accidentally looking at Break. He grinned knowingly - why knowingly? The guy didn't know anything! Argh! - and turned around to continue eating his pastries. "Seaweed head always rants on and on how I'm a Chain, so maybe I couldn't. Not that I would want too."

Oz faked a glare to Gilbert, who, in response, looked away annoyed. After a small second of silence, Oz began another subject and Alice stared at him and Gilbert absentmindedly, leaning down on the table with her elbows again.

"Break, give me that." Alice ordered and automatically Break shoved the tray with pastries to her. Pointlessly, she started to look at it, trying to decipher which might be the most tasty one, before noticing it had gone silent. "…_What_?" She snorted when she noticed they were looking at her too.

"Did you just call him Break?" Gilbert asked incredulously, staring and Alice tensed as Break smirked evilly, only for her to see. "No! I said creep!" Understanding it was a mistake on Alice's part, everyone went back to what they were doing, including Alice avoiding Break's gaze.

This was going to be a long day, Alice thought as she plopped a - rather disgusting one, if she might add! - pastry in her mouth.

* * *

**My first attempt at a Pandora Hearts fic T.T Please tell me if you like it or not, and what can be better xD Also, BREAK-ALICE needs more love people! Come on~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy new year everyone!**

**Sorry for the short chapters, but I don't want to _pull_ something out of my head; I'm afraid I might start to dislike the story like some of my other xD **

**Chapter 1**

Oz had pranced all around the room happily, while Gilbert looked most horror-struck. Alice, of course, paid no mind to this and looked at Oz annoyed, because he lacked attention for her.

"But what is it?" She asked loudly, breaking through his happy face. Sharon had announced that she had been invited to a ball the next day and that she wanted to bring all of them with her; and Oz had started ranting about cute girls in frilly dresses. Whatever frilly may mean.

Gilbert, who would be polite to the girl once a month, looked over and shrugged. "It's a fancy party that some people give. A lot of rich people are invited." Alice nodded.

"And a lot of rich girls will be- ouch!" He whined as Alice implanted her feet into his back. He got the point, sat down and kept his mouth shut, grinning sweetly at Alice.

"Then I'll be going too!" She announced, not knowing she would've come anyway. But of course, this got a reaction from the other lady in the house, and Alice was splattered with Sharon's compliments. "Alice, we'll have to search a dress for you! I have just the cutest in my room! Oh, and we'll have to do your hair… maybe we can put it up, or curl it, or…"

Alice didn't pay attention to Sharon's many ideas and just looked at Oz again. "What do people do on a ball?"

Oz shrugged happily. "They meet other people, drink and eat some, dance a lot…"

The following day, Oz - who had been whining that he had wanted to see Alice in a dress - had been pushed into a room with Gilbert and Break, even though the latter disappeared through a random closet pretty soon, and Alice had been thrown into Sharon's quarters, where a whole bunch of dresses were seated.

First, Alice almost attacked a servant when they started pulling out her coat. When Sharon explained she needed a bath she grudgingly stood still before being washed thoroughly – but why wasn't she able to wash herself? Instead of complaining loudly Alice sent glares to the servants, who finished the job all too quickly.

"Now, you wear red too often." Sharon proclaimed and Alice wondered how long she had to stand in the middle of the room in only her undergarments. Not that she minded it, it felt free and easy to walk in.

"Maybe purple? I think that might be too much though. Or white!" This continued for a good ten minutes before Sharon pulled out a set of three dresses, and gently laid them down on a huge bed. "Do you like one in particular, Alice?" Sharon asked gleeful and Alice, against her own will, decided to do something nice and looked at the three dresses, before looking at the giant stack of them. Something stuck out yes…

"And what about that one there?" Alice asked, pointing at something blue that stuck out. The maids fished it out and held it in front of her.

Sharon pouted. "Isn't that one a little dark? I mean, you look cuter if you wear something bright!" Alice nearly snorted; cute? That wasn't in her dictionary.

"I want that one." She declared defiantly. Sharon tried to put on some big-sister behaviour more, before Alice sweetly asked her 'big sister' if she could please wear that one.

And that, of course, had Sharon over in a tiny second. "Oh Alice, of course!" She said, still happy that Alice actually called her sister.

The next hour, Alice had verbally abused two maids, but the dress was on, at least. Before they'd do her hair, she quietly watched as Sharon got into a white dress herself and arranged her own hair.

"Now, I think it'll be nice if we put your hair up." This had got, of course, another few complaints of Alice, as they roughly pulled at her hair and nearly tore some strands out in order to get in a good knot.

Once they were finished, Alice was positively sure she'd never, ever, wanted to be a noble.

**X-X**

If she were any normal, young girl, Alice would have felt like crying. But because she's Alice, she felt like breaking something, preferably something hard. Those dresses were awful! Not to mention the dancing. She didn't remember all the sorts that existed of the waltz. And Oz knew them all! Guess there was something in that head of him.

Alice had a scowl plastered on her face as she watched Oz beg Sharon for a dance. She eventually complied, and Break left Gilbert to talk to some people of Pandora. She lost sight of Gilbert too. Che. They all just left her here.

She quickly turned around and took off to wait in the carriage. The party wouldn't go on much longer anyway… it should be around midnight!

"Miss Alice~" Oh, how she dreaded those words. No one called her that except for Break. "Do you not enjoy the party?"

"Nope."

"Such eloquence~" He took her arm and led her back inside as he said that. Alice pulled lightly, but he had quite the iron grip. "What are you doing? Let me go, idiot! I don't wanna go in there!" She accused after a few seconds of pulling. Break smirked. "Why not?"

"Why not?! I can't dance for starters! There's no meat and Oz is constantly dancing with other g… people!"

"Are you jealous?" he inquired smartly and Alice raised her chin. "Of course not, stupid clown! But he's my _servant_; he should be teaching me how to dance!"

"You want to learn, then?"

Alice nodded fiercely; Sharon had been in to her getting into dresses so much, that everyone forgot she couldn't dance. "Else I'd be left out on these parties! Not that I like them. Too many fancy people. But I don't want seaweed head to touch anything that's mine, that is."

"Might I say you look pretty fancy yourself, Miss Alice. And I wouldn't mind teaching you the fine steps of the English Waltz either."

Did he mean anything with that? Alice furrowed her eyebrows lightly. Fancy? Was that an insult?! How dare he! Or maybe it was something neutral? Damn clown!

"She's not listening!" Emily chirped out and Alice glared at the mentally wrong doll. "It's too late for that isn't it." She started. "We're already here!"

"Nonsense." Break replied, stopping mid-step. Alice automatically stopped as well and he gently turned her around. "It isn't difficult."

"Oh no. I'm not showing off how much I suck in a place full of gracious swans." Alice spat out, pulling her hand out of Break's. He grinned. "The hall seems rather empty though."

"Bite me. I'm not gonna practice here!" Alice turned around and walked to the wide open doors, entering the party once more. Oz was still happily dancing with random girls, while Sharon was talking to some rich looking people. Oh hell, they all looked rich.

"Let's go, then~" Break grabbed her arm rather forcefully and practically dragged her to the dance floor. It took all of her restraint not to lean to the ground and bite his arm, but Oz wouldn't like it. She had to keep up…some sort of reputation.

"Stupid clown! I told you I can't dance!" She seethed, while he placed one hand on her waist.

"Yes Miss Alice, I have heard."

With one tug, Alice was lifted in the air and standing on… something? She widened her eyes as Break's body seemed a lot closer. "Now, let us proceed, shan't we?"

Horror-stricken Alice realised Break lifted her feet unto his. Wasn't that heavy? She knew she wasn't tall or fat, but still! Rather smoothly he moved her around on the dance floor. With a concentrated frown Alice looked at Break's shirt. What if he released her and she fell? She'd kill him. Oh yes. The hell with seals. She'll overpower Raven if she wants to!

"Not that hard, am I wrong?" He asked cheerily. Alice looked up quickly. "Che. You just concentrate for your own, stupid."

"Of course, Miss Alice."

* * *

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**The chapter MAY look useless, but it's an important turning point for some characters ^^**

**Chapter 2**

"If you let that foot come closer one inch, I'll break it!" Alice spat out as Gilbert relaxed in the carriage. He glared at her and defiantly put his feet on the opposite seat, too close for Alice's liking. "Argh, stupid seaweed head!"

"I'm NOT a seaweed head!"

Oz sighed. "Come on guys, try to hold it in. We're almost home." He tried to reason, but they would have none of it. Alice feverishly began bad-mouthing Gilbert and everything he stood for as Gilbert tried to give her one of his most dangerous looks; but she was never affected. He pulled out the gun dangerously and Alice snorted. "You're gonna hurt me with that tiny thing? OH PLEASE. I've fought creatures thirty times the size of that! It'll be a hundred years before you kill me, freak!"

"We'll see about that!"

Any outsiders would've seen the carriage bumping up and down as the rider of the carriage kept the horses calm. About five minutes later, Oz had put one hand on Gilbert's chest and one hand on Alice's shoulder. "Stop it!" He shouted, trying to hide his amusement. It was always fun to see his friends quarrel like that.

Alice, who'd been surprisingly compliant to Oz lately, sat down with a strangled groan and stubbornly stared out of the window.

"You better… oh forget it." She murmured, sighing a little tiredly. Not that she'd show it often; but even Alice could get tired of these kinds of situations. Was that seaweed head always that stupid to make her angry? The idiocy.

Gilbert, defeated by Oz's begging stare, pulled his hat over his eyes and gave out a cold aura, trying his best to ignore the outer world. Oz sighed. "Come on guys, I didn't mean it like that!"

A few curses and mutterings later, they arrived at Pandora Headquarters and both Alice and Gilbert jumped out so quickly, a normal human would've had his head spinning. Oz followed slightly grumbled as he hadn't been able to keep neither in tow, and gave Alice a light push.

"What do you say we head out to the city tomorrow?" He asked her with a playful glint and Gilbert sighed; knowing what that would do with his wallet. It had a good effect on the other though; Alice smiled lightly.

"That's all right; you're my servant. And servants buy food for their master!" She ordered, but already a sweeter tone to it. Oz grinned widely at her, before continuing to walk at the big building. Alice followed, slightly miffed that he had succeeded in lightening her mood.

"I wonder where they are." Oz murmured, mentioning for Sharon and Break. Normally, they'd be waiting in this same room with a mass of tea and pastries, and question them about their journey. However, they weren't here now.

Gilbert gave a reply which wasn't interested enough for Alice as she stared out of the window boringly, leaning on something close by.

"If you ask me, we should go ahead and start with dinner." Alice suggested.

"Stupid rabbit! It's not evening yet!"

"So what?! I don't see why dinner needs to be so late!"

"Guys…"

"Welcome home, everyone~"

Alice yelped – she didn't scream, or something! – when the 'something' she leaned on talked. Jumping back, the door of a large closet opened and Break stepped out graciously.

Oz laughed softly when he saw the faces of his two friends – because he got used to Break's antics a long time ago. Or at least he likes to make us believe that.

"Freak! What were you doing there!?" Alice wasted no time in harassing the man, and seeing Break had indeed just stepped out of the closet, Gilbert supported her.

Break chuckled and patted Alice on her head, before walking on. "Please not so loud, Milady Sharon has concluded she wouldn't be happy without Emily's hair torn off."

"Cruel, cruel!"

"Yes, yes, Emily, very cruel." Break consoled.

"Told you that the doll was a sick being." Gilbert murmured to Oz who grinned but didn't respond. Break turned around to Alice who had been inspecting the closet, wondering how exactly he could've fit between all the glasses and plates.

"Ah Miss Alice, you're looking as fine as usual."

The room fell silent as Alice turned around slowly and looked at him carefully. "…What do you want, clown?"

"Nothing at all, Miss Alice." He smiled at her and Alice felt the weird feeling she had earlier creeping up on her neck again, so she bit her lip and huffed in annoyance.

Oz leaned on a table, sighing. "Break, do we have anything scheduled tomorrow?"

"Not that I know. Why, may I ask?"

Alice grinned. "He's gonna take me out to the city."

"He's not going to take you out, stupid rabbit!" Gilbert shot back as soon as the words left Alice mouth.

Alice's eyebrows shut down. "Oh yeah? Well you're not coming!"

"Says who?!"

"Says I!"

Oz shook his head and looked at Break. "They've been at it all day." He explains and Break smiled wickedly.

"They seem like a married couple~"

To this, Gilbert began stuttering and Alice tried to kick Break, but because he avoided it swiftly she nearly crashed into the couch behind him. "Young love!" Emily chirped and Alice very much felt the need to, also, rip out her hair. Darn the doll!

Oz laughed delighted at all of this, and cooed at Alice when she walked over to him. He reached out to remove the dust from her hair when his eyes widened.

"Oz!" Gilbert nearly shouted when he fell down on one knee and clutched his chest. Alice, wide-eyed, staggered back quickly as she got pushed away by Gilbert. She bowed her head down a little, her bangs covering her eyes, waiting for Oz's soft groaning to stop, before looking up again. Gilbert helped the blonde boy stand up, watching Alice intensely.

And for once, Alice got slightly scared of him. He… did look rather murderously. For starters, Alice did care for Gilbert. Of course she did; he was her favourite punch-bag. He had to care for her as well, right? Wasn't that something human, that people would start to care for one another once they spend enough time? Then why did he look at her as if he wanted to roast her on a stick?

"Miss Alice?" She snapped out of it when she felt one of Break's hands on her shoulders, and shook them in order to get him off of her. Gilbert had already stationed his concerned look on Oz again, who was panting lightly.

"I'm all… right." Oz managed to say, grinning slightly. Gilbert shook his head in annoyance and helped the boy up.

"Miss Alice, come~" Break grabbed her shoulder again and gently tugged it. Alice, still shocked by what happened – truth be told; she never saw it from that close… did it hurt that much? She thought it was just something that was exaggerated. But he looked… in pain. She let herself get led out of the room by Break and into the hallway.

"Are you all right, Miss Alice?"

She blinked before noticing he had pulled her away from the scenery. "…Of course I am." She muttered. "Why wouldn't I be?" She continued, harsher. Break smiled again, that stupid smile that got that stupid feeling on her stupid nerves.

"It looks a lot more painful than it is."

"Are you saying that to comfort me or is that actually true?" Alice murmured bitterly.

"Both~" His voice turned serious. "Miss Alice, you can't do anything about it. Even if you were on the other side of the world, it will occur."

Alice looked down again. Why was she being comforted by the clown? And why, exactly, did she like it? She's getting more affected by these humans every day she lives here.

Break put his hand on top of her head and smiled, even though Alice couldn't see it from her point of view, and turned around to leave.

"I'll be in my office~"

"Whatever." Alice muttered before looking at the door that led to the room with Oz and Gilbert in it. "Just make sure you find that darn solution."

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, guys :D They make my day~ (no seriously, they do xD)**

**Chapter 3**

How she ended up in front of the door that led to clown's office? Well, here's the deal. Gilbert didn't feel like getting Alice near Oz without those nasty glares. Personally Alice thought that he should get over it; it's been a week already. If she had to be honest, Oz is the only one she would ever trust anything to. She loved Oz, maybe not in Sharon-novels' way, but definitely in a friend-like way. So she started the conversation while Gilbert had been out to fetch Oz something to eat.

And boy; was Oz angry that Alice accused Gilbert of such a thing. Two days earlier, they've been on a small trip for some sight seeing. She had to admit that standing on a cliff and over looking the sea looked pretty impressive, but the look on her black-haired companion did not.

And when Alice tried to tell this to Oz, he got slightly miffed, telling her she shouldn't think that. When she continued, he got angry. This of course, got Alice angry. And all of this eventually led to Oz telling her she should leave.

Figures; stupid servant is more important than his own Chain.

Alice bit her lip and looked away for a second, wondering if this wasn't a stupid idea. He'd probably only make fun of her or get angry with her as well. But even so… it might be worth a shot. She knows no one else except Oz, Gilbert, Sharon and Break. The first two could be scratched down for this, and Sharon… well, she didn't want maidenly advice. She just… well, she didn't even know what she wanted. And since the clown has… been pretty nice last week…

She harrumphed at herself. She was being such an idiot! It wasn't that hard to just knock, walk in and tell whatever she wanted to tell! But then why… did she felt so constricted? As if the room had a bad effect on her. Alice made a face.

"Screw this." She walked right into the room, not bothering to knock. He was sitting before his desk, lazily sucking on a lollipop as he stared at the door.

"I was wondering how long you were going to take." He mused and Alice ignored any comment that wanted to make it up through her throat.

"Raven wanted to push me off the cliff." She started distastefully. Break cocked his head to one side lightly and kept silent. "He didn't do it, obviously, but I could see it by the look in his eyes that he more than wanted to."

Break nodded, throwing the empty stick of the lollipop into a trashcan next to the desk.

"I'm not a nuisance, right?" Alice continued, slightly confused. "He's just too obsessed with Oz to realize I have feelings too. It's not like I want to drag Oz and _myself _to the depths of the Abyss. Che, next time he looks at me like that I'll punch him. The nerve! And you know, Oz didn't even want to hear me out! He's so loyal to his own servant, while he's _mine_! He should trust me, to think I was lying!"

It was silent for a while, and Alice waited for any kind of response. Hell, even an insult would do. Break looked at her underneath his bangs.

"How exactly did he look at you?" He asked and Alice shrugged. "Murderous." As if he were a large bird and she truly would be a tiny bunny.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Break continued quietly, and Alice frowned.

"I can't do anything about it! If I'll make a fight with him, Oz will get mad at me because he thinks I'm talking nonsense. The one thing I can do is to be on my edge to make sure he'll never do something with those damn thoughts!"

"And have you considered a possibility that you indeed, might have been seeing things?"

"No… but I'm not seeing things! You should've seen it!"

Break nodded again, looking down at his desk. He had, of course, known of Gilbert's thoughts for a while now. It wasn't hard to figure out he wanted to protect Oz against all costs, even if it meant killing Oz's chain, Alice.

As a silence continued, Alice began realizing how mentally wrong this was. Confessing all this to the clown?! What had she been thinking?! He won't do anything about it, other than chewing candy throughout her speech!

"I take it you feel better now?" Break asked lightly while he looked up at her again. Alice frowned and shrugged again. "Not particularly."

"If you want me to talk to Raven, I can." He suggested and Alice looked at him suspiciously. He was supposed to do nothing about it. Because he's the stupid clown. Why should he care about it anyway?

"That won't work." She muttered while looking around. The office looked quite messy, but if she had to believe Reim, it would be obvious that this was the cause of the man sitting on the desk.

Break smiled and leaned back in his chair lightly. "Is there anything else?"

"…No. I… forget it." Alice blinked and glared at the ground for a while before she turned around and made to leave.

"Good night, Miss Alice." Break said sweetly and Alice's lips curved upwards lightly. "Yeah." She responded, before walking out of the office and back to her own room.

On her way back, she walked past the room with Oz, Sharon and Gilbert still in it. Well, she didn't feel like drinking tea. She quickly continued walking when she heard her name called out.

"Hey, Alice! Wait up!" Oz called, running up to her. Alice turned around and raised an eyebrow expectantly. He grinned sweetly at her. "I was wondering where you were! Silly Alice, we've been missing you!"

Alice nodded. "I'm tired." She answered and Oz raised his eyebrows confused.

"Oh, okay…well, we'll see each other tomorrow right? Sweet dreams!" He hesitated for a while before he reached out and gently patted her head. Alice closed her eyes for a second and grinned lightly at the boy in front of her.

**X-X**

Alice had been thinking. She had wandered in Sharon's room a little too early today, and left as soon as she thought she was doing something with Break. That something being described in those novels.

Thankfully, she also discovered that she had been thinking wrong (why thankfully? Why had her head hurt so much?), but she did see Sharon carefully touching Break's face, the section where his left eye should be.

Now that she had seen that, she had wondered if there was some huge bad-ass scar beneath that hair. There had to be something, right? He always kept it hidden, and sometimes he'd touch it – she'd even caught him absentmindedly scratching it! Maybe he had flees. Or a stinking infection!

Despite her personality, Alice's face scrunched up disgusted as she thought about really bad infections involving pus. Shoving that out of her mind, Alice wondered how she was going to figure out what was wrong underneath that layer of hair. Should she spy on him? But that clown is likely to notice… he was the master of spying himself, she wouldn't stand a chance. That, she could give him.

So maybe she had to push him real hard, so that he'd fall back and the whoosh of wind would show her what's underneath? Or she needed to call him so loud and sudden that he'd turn his head quickly? Maybe she could pull his hair in order to annoy him, and then look quickly.

Of course, the idea of just asking never crossed our female protagonist's mind. Alice spent an entire day of staring at Break and wondering how to do it, when she noticed that _everyone _noticed she was brooding over something. So after that, she spent an entire day ignoring Break like the pest, and then another two days intensely spending her time with Oz and Sharon.

But eventually, she ended up in Break's office again, wondering how it became a habit. Really, she's been in here twice this week. He had just let her in, and was still standing before her.

"What's beneath that?" Alice suddenly asked, tired of thinking so much. Break raised one eyebrow.

"Pardon me?"

Alice pointed at his face. "The hair."

In a second his expression got serious and he looked her straight in the eye. "The other side of my face, obviously." He responded, but for Alice's feeling it wasn't convincible enough. He'd need a lesson lying!

"There's something wrong with that side, isn't there?" Alice prodded, taking a step closer. Break tensed lightly but didn't move away, but the tensing was enough prove for Alice. Yeah, there was. The clown usually got way to close to her himself, so he didn't have problems with people invading his private space. Nor did he seem to mind cramped spaces such as cabins.

"I assure you, everything is okay."

"Can I see it?" She asked, voice softer. Something was wrong, something that he disliked greatly. It was only natural she was curious… but even she knew when to act a little friendlier. Besides… he was somewhat worth her attention, right? He'd been awfully… nice? Well, she wasn't sure if he was nice or not, but the feeling she got nowadays felt more pleasant than it did before.

She reached out to brush his hair away (resisted the motion to yank it out of the way, seeing he'd probably push her away) and he looked away, allowing her, waiting for her response once she seen it.

Alice… was a little intrigued. Shocked, yes, as she immediately dropped her hand and widened her eyes more than she would've liked too… but a little intrigued. She didn't even know it was possible to just remove something from the human body without it being thoroughly damaged.

"…You…"

"I'd prefer this to be between us, Miss Alice." Break whispered as his hand grabbed hold on hers. She still stared at the now hidden place on his face and allowed him to gently trace the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm afraid that Master Oz does not yet know of this."

So Gilbert did? He must've pulled some sort of seaweedy kind of trick on him! And Sharon… well that was only obvious. Sharon did tell once that they've been friends (almost family) since a long time. "Yeah, s-sure." Alice choked out, taking her hand and a step back.

"I-I'll go now."

"Good day, Miss Alice."

Alice was already out of the room and walking back to hers in a fast pace. Darn, that was NOT an infection. How'd he lose his eye anyway? Was it magically wished out, or did someone rip it out? Did he himself rip it out?! Maybe there was an infection and that's why it needed to go out? Alice turned right on her heel and straight back to Break's office. She could be embarrassed later; first she wanted those darn answers!

"Oi!" She called when she threw the door open again. Break was leaning against the wall next to the window and was absentmindedly touching the space beneath the hair. He turned his head lightly to look at her, and it occurred to her he might've been disappointed with her reaction. Oh, that wasn't her problem!

Was it?

"Um… can I know how it happened?" She decided on going straight to the point, closing the door harshly with her foot. Break turned his head to the window again. "Just a small accident on my part. Nothing you should fret about."

"Well clown, I already do." Alice shot back, crossing her arms impatiently. It was hard to keep this appearance up when she felt so mixed…

"Really Miss Alice, could we do this another time?"

"No, what's so difficult in discussing this now? You weren't so hesitating to let me see it, were you?!" Alice decided for going harsh, and it would probably get the best response. Break doubted for a while before he put Emily down on a bookshelf.

"You have heard about my mistakes, right?"

Alice guessed he was referring to the entire story she had heard with that Barma guy. So, she nodded. "I traded an eye for another history. That's all."

Oh. The Will of Abyss, then.

On this, Alice turned around to leave again. She hated any subject that had something to do with the Will of Abyss. Why, she wasn't sure. She somehow felt that she loathed her, but had to love her as well. They were described as sisters, but they weren't supposed to be related by blood, right? And she only wanted her in the Abyss. That's not something a sister should want. But why was she so _desperate _to get her and Oz in the Abyss?

"Clown," Alice called out softly. "You don't need to worry or anything. I'll keep quiet."

"I'd expect nothing less of you, my dear." Break murmured back softly, and Alice nodded before leaving the office again.

* * *

**R&R!:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, guys! :D**

**Chapter 4**

The door to Break's office slammed open and the objects close to it moved lightly from their spot. Alice, who woke up rather late, stormed in wearing nothing but knee-high socks and a long button-up shirt she stole from someone's laundry. Break looked up, lightly confused, but smiled nonetheless.

"Good morning, Miss Alice~"

"Look outside!" She immediately shouted. Break followed the direction of her finger and soon she ran towards the window to point some more.

"Look! Look!"

"I am looking?"

Alice glared at him. "Why is it so white? Is this world dying or something?!"

Break grinned amused at the lack of knowledge and stood up as well, standing next to her, giving off the aura of a kinder garden teacher.

"Well, the world's just fine now. But it's winter; so the weather changed."

"It can?" Alice rebutted, curiously.

Break nodded smartly. He opened his mouth to explain the logical facts of the four climates when she shrieked angrily.

"Oi! Gilbert is attacking Oz! How dare he! I need to-" She had turned around to stomp out of the room when Break grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It's okay, they're having a snow fight~"

"!"

"They're having fun~" He reformed at her alarmed expression.

Alice nodded suspiciously. "I wanna join, then." She turned around again but Break closed the door before her.

"First we'll need to dress you warmly, Miss Alice." He countered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Alice responded, glaring now.

"Because it's very cold. We wouldn't want you to come down with a cold or an infection!"

"Do it quickly then." Alice waited impatiently and Break kept silent for a while, blinking. Then he smiled, opened the door and took her arm.

"I'll take you to Milady Sharon~"

Alice scrunched her nose at hearing the female's name, but followed anyway. Half an hour and a lot of squeals later, Alice ran outside, completely stuffed in shawls, sweaters, a coat, some layers of pants, and a woollen hat planted on top of her head. Alice resisted the urge to scratch on _all those DAMN ITCHY PLACES – _

"Alice!" Oz yelled and she looked his way annoyed, when a snow ball hit her square in the face. Oz, meanwhile, giggled manically and hid behind a tree.

"…" Alice stuck out her tongue and tasted the wet and cold stuff on her face. Well, it wasn't tasty. Maybe lunch was ready yet…

Another snow ball hit her in the face. Not as perfect as Oz's, but still rather nice hit.

"Haha! Stupid rabbit!"

A device in Alice's mind switched to 'kill-seaweed' and mimicking Oz, she ducked down rapidly; grabbing all the snow she could get in her hands, and smacked them together. It all disappeared through her hands.

Cursing, she gave it another try and a snow ball (or a triangle) was formed. She grinned widely and went to search the seaweed.

She saw, targeted, and threw. And hit target as well!

"Haha! Who's stupid now?!" Wow, this was fun. Abusing the seaweed physically and NOT getting punished for it?

"You-" Gilbert glared dangerously at her when a snow ball of Oz hit him as well, in his hair. Oz smiled rather creepy and Gilbert threw his snow ball to the ground.

"Oh forget it." With that he stomped off and Oz laughed at his childish behaviour.

A few minutes later, Oz started doing something that was weird in Alice's eyes, but oh hey, she walked over to him to help out anyway. Of course, the snow ball fight wasn't over yet.

"My apologies." Break clapped his hands to get rid of the snow in his gloves. "I just thought that I had to revenge Raven!"

This enraged Oz and Alice, and they formed a team, hiding behind the thing they just build and shooting snow balls to him like a cannon. When he was drenched, Oz continued his snow thing, and Alice kept a good eye on the clown.

But because Alice wasn't that familiar with the snow yet, she slipped and fell down on her butt rather harshly, arms wide. Above her, snow was falling, and she snorted ironically. She didn't like it anymore; it seemed like rain. And she did not like the wet.

"Are you all right, Miss Alice?" Break mused, his face suddenly above her.

"Do I have to walk around in this gorilla outfit forever?"

"Of course not! The snow will melt soon."

Alice nodded. "Good. It's itchy. And why aren't you wearing something like me?! Aren't you getting a cold or whatever that is?!"

"I'm afraid Milady has been a little extreme with you, Miss Alice. But it's only sisterly love~"

She grabbed a handful snow and threw it up to him, but gravity ticked her and it fell right down on her own face. She pouted at this and shook her head roughly to get rid of the snow, before accepting Break's hand to stand up.

Seeing she wasn't done with 'hurting' him, she pushed him harshly. Break, used to some violence, staggered back slightly and pulled her against him in the process.

Alice blushed fiercely (thank god for all the shawls) and jumped back what would seem like a mile.

Break grinned. "My apologies, Miss Alice."

"Y-yeah." Alice muttered, quickly wandering over to Oz who had pointed a stick into the upper ball of the snow-thing.

And as promised, a month later, the snow was almost completely gone. Phew. She can go out safe again without getting choked…

"Achoo!"

She scrunched her nose; looking at the door she was going to open dumbfounded. Achoo? What the…

"Achoo!"

With no other thought she ran through the corridors to Oz's room, and practically dragged him out of his bed.

He whined pathetically and dragged his pillow with him, hugging it as if it were his life.

"Wake up!" Alice beamed and Oz moaned about something involving warm sheets and he unconsciously crawled back to his bed.

"Oz!" Alice jumped right on him as if he were a prey and started pulling his cheeks. "Achoo! Oz!"

With a groan he opened one eye. "Alice, it's too early. Go back to sleep~"

"Oz-Achoo!"

He opened his eyes again, and to her distraught look seemed to immediately understand what was going on. Wow, he was a quick learner for someone who just woke up.

"Bless you?"

"Achoo! What is this?!" Alice grabbed at her own throat and glared at her elbows. Oz grinned.

"You're sneezing, Alice."

"Huh?"

Oz, being no expert in human logic at all, tried to explain it inefficient. "Um, well, people sneeze when they're… allergic to something! Or when they smell something funny. Or when they have a… oh." He caught up with his own thoughts.

"Achoo! What?" Alice raised her eyebrows as he gently removed her from his lap and crawled back a little. He grinned.

"You got a cold, Alice! Though I can't understand why…"

Of course only Alice could get a cold wearing too much clothes.

"…Make it end?"

Oz laughed. "I'm afraid I don't know how. But since you're sick, I'll take care of you!"

That, at least, sounded good in Alice's ears.

**X-X**

"My, aren't you glowing~" Break commented when Alice entered his office. She didn't even care to think why she would ever want to enter his office for random, but somehow it became just that; random. He was pretty nice if she could talk to him without him annoying her. She didn't hate Oz now or something; he was just pretty dim-witted (or pretended to be) sometimes.

"I'm sick." Alice excused herself before sitting down on one of the armchairs.

"So I have heard. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Ssht. Oz'll never find me here. He's like a Chain of the Abyss! Once they see you they never leave you alone until you get rid of them!" She murmured, quite stressed about the whole matter. "I had enough herbal tea and soup for years!"

Break laughed heartily at this and finished something on a paper. Alice frowned before coughing.

"Look, it's just a temporarily hiding place. An hour or two."

"Fine by me, Miss Alice." Break responded, grabbing another file he needed to look through (damn, office work is _boring_)

But only after a half an hour did this apply to Alice. She fiddled with her fingers and ran a hand through her hair annoyed. That, plus the burning in her throat was so irritating she would trade ten horrid Chains for it.

"Say, clown…"

Break looked up momentarily as Alice looked away to the ceiling.

"Do you… mind me coming here?"

"Well, I would love to work at the moment, seeing Mister Reim will scold me-"

"I meant ordinary visits, not now!"

Break grinned knowingly – he was just teasing her. "Do you mind coming here, then?" He rebutted and Alice blushed lightly, glaring at the ceiling in the process.

"No, but that's not an answer to my question. Got ears?"

"I don't think you mind anything though~"

"Got a death wish too?" Alice threatened and Break smiled.

"To be honest Miss Alice, it's quite nice to have someone else's presence in the same room."

Alice looked away again, slightly uncomfortable. When she had 'talks' with him that concern these kinda subjects, that pressure would only deepen and she'd hate it.

"Okay. So…I can come more often, right?"

"Sure, Miss Alice."

Alice blushed again and hid her face in the overlarge shirt she was forced to wear from Sharon. Underneath her bangs she looked at him as he was concentrating on his job.

Now she thought about it… he didn't really look like a clown (maybe he just acted like one). And… she didn't hate looking at him either. She smiled in the safety of her overlarge shirt and put her chin to her collarbone. It felt… warm. Alice closed her eyes and breathed out deeply, creating somehow a bubble in her shirt. The chair wasn't as comfortable as the bed, but it could do. She faintly noticed someone putting something on her.

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing and reading :D**

**Chapter 5**

"What _is _that?!" Alice murmured distasteful. It looked awful! Oz smiled sweetly.

"It's a dog, Alice!"

Gilbert grinned wickedly. "They chase rabbits."

Alice, not listening to the seaweed, bent down and looked the small animal right in its eyes. After a second or five, it barked happily and lapped out his tongue to meet her. Because of her reflexes, Alice jumped back and hid behind the table with her hair practically up. "It wants to kill me!" She hissed.

Oz laughed. "She likes you! She wants to kiss you!"

Alice glared hard at the dog. "Kiss me?! I don't want a sexual relationship with something on four legs!" Of course, Alice had been taught (by a certain lady) that kissing involved a… sexual relationship. Or contracting. Most of the time.

To this Gilbert snorted. "No one would want to-"

"No Alice, she just likes you as a friend. Normal people hug, they lick." Oz explained and Break almost wanted to say something manically disturbed, but stopped when he saw Oz's dangerous glance.

"Che. So, are we gonna roast it tonight?" Alice thought, wondering if she had ever eaten something that was called a dog. Oz nearly choked on this.

"Roast it?! She's a pet, Alice. We don't eat pets. Most of the time." He added in a sweat drop and Alice didn't question that.

"I don't understand; is that thing a pet or a dog?"

"Both!"

"What-"

Oz laughed and petted the dog when it jumped closer to him. "A pet is an animal you keep and treat as your family. A dog is this little creature. Other pets are birds, horses, cats (Gilbert whined at this) or fish."

"Hm, fish is nice."

"She's not eatable~" Break emphasized.

Alice huffed and looked at the tail-wagging creature. It was tiny. Very tiny. If Oz intended keeping it in this building, she had to be careful not to step on it.

"It's a shame we need to bring her back to its owner." Oz murmured and Alice could practically feel the next question coming up. God, these people were so predictable.

"You'd like to have a dog, Master Oz?" Break mused and Oz grinned.

"Maybe. They're good company. There's no way I'd ever get a cat…"

"Damn right!" Gilbert almost fumed, nearly passing out from only the thought of one, cradled in his master's arms.

Alice grinned. She somehow _loved _cats. The dog ran over to her when everyone started talking about other things and looked up at her happily, jumping against her legs. She raised an eyebrow and glared at it, but it only licked her knee. Oh well, she knew she was hard to resist. So even the dog wanted to become her servant? Fine with her.

After a few minutes Alice decided the dog was worthy of her attention, even though it was doing some strange things at the moment. "Oz, what's it doing?"

The crew looked back at her only to find the dog riding against Alice's boot, his tongue out of his mouth.

"!" Gilbert nearly gagged at the sight and Break held his sleeve in front of his mouth to hide a grin. Oz yelped.

"Bad dog, bad! Come here!" He grabbed the dog up and put it on the far corner of the room, waving his finger at him. "Bad!"

Alice looked at the scenery dumbfounded. "What? It only showed me it wanted to be my servant, right?"

"Indeed, Miss Alice~" Break grinned widely and Oz sweat dropped.

"Well, he sure liked you all right. Gil! Bring it back, please?"

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Pleaaase~"

Gilbert sighed and picked the dog up with one hand, holding it in front of him like it was a disease. In reality, he thought that the dog was insane for coming THAT close with the rabbit. Didn't it have some sort sense of smell and hunt her down?!

"Well, at least we found out it isn't a girl." Break mused happily.

Alice stood still on her spot, slightly dumbfounded. Whatever the dog did, it wasn't a good thing. Another point to the list; don't do the same thing. Check. She blinked when Break walked over to her, and Oz was trying to avoid Sharon's fan-abuses, uttering that he didn't mean for the dog to come so close to her precious little Alice.

"My, my, even the animals start to like you nowadays~" Break mused when he arrived close to her, and Alice snapped her head up lightly to look at him.

"I don't get it. Does it like me or does it hate me? It seemed to do a bad thing."

Break grinned knowingly and reached out to pat her hair like she was a little child. She allowed it easily (Oz frowned) and looked at the door Gilbert disappeared in.

"I like cats better." She stated, ending the entire subject. Sharon smiled widely at her as Alice joined her on the couch, and started talking about something. To all of our surprises, Alice responded and a conversation followed.

Oz stepped closer to Break, trying to go unnoticed but failing horrible. Break raised his eyebrow.

"Master Oz?"

Oz looked at him and decided to drop the whole spy-act and just get right to the point. "I was wondering if something happened to you and Alice?" He asked sweetly, but Break couldn't help but notice the slightly concerned (angry?) tune to it.

"Nothing much~" Break responded easily. "Why would you ask?"

"She's nicer." Oz claimed. "Not that it's a bad thing." He quickly added. "It's just unlike her." Break shrugged, not responding anymore.

**X-X**

Alice couldn't sleep. After wriggling around for a good half hour, she kicked of her blankets and pillows and whatever else was stationed on her bed, wondering if she perhaps was too warm. This didn't prove successful, so Alice jumped out of bed and pushed open some windows. Breathing in the fresh air, she crawled back in bad and buried her face in the large amount of pillows. Seeing this didn't work as well, Alice sat up with a groan and wove her hands through her hair once to get it out of her face.

She did some math; she went to sleep at ten in the evening. So it had to be either midnight or after midnight, because she also knows she slept longer than two hours. Would someone still be awake? Deciding to just go and check, she jumped out of bed and pulled on some knee high socks, before leaving the room quietly. Quite confidently, she wandered the halls and checked several rooms, but they were all pretty empty. How boring. What was she supposed to do when she couldn't sleep?!

She could wake Oz… but last time she did that, she got an angry Gilbert on her roof. How he ever found out she was in his room, was completely unknown for her, but she figured he had some kind of Oz-sense. So, if she went again she might get him as a bonus as well.

That left Break. Well, would he be asleep? Alice stood still and raised an eyebrow. Somehow he seemed like the person who would stay up late and do some things she wouldn't want to know about.

Or not.

She knew his office was locked and rather empty, since she tried that before. But just wandering into his quarters? That kinda gave her the creeps. Sure she saw it but not with him and her alone in it.

Oh who was she kidding! Afraid to just stomp in? Dang, Sharon had too much influence on her. It was time to call the whole sister relationship to an end!

Alice continued walking slowly, before she heard some tapping behind her. Turning around, she dimly saw a light at the end of the hall she came from.

"Who's there?" She heard an unfamiliar voice call out. Oh great. She really didn't want to meet up with a Pandora member right now. They didn't seem to like her that much – and the feeling was mutual.

Alice turned around again and quickly tiptoed further into the hallway, away from the guard. If she was right, the clown's quarters had to be nearby. She could practically smell the womanly glitters that resided in Sharon's quarters, and Break's was close to hers.

She took a sharp turn to the left and collided right into someone's chest. Scrunching her nose, she immediately glared as said person took her wrist and pulled it up lightly.

"What are you doing snooping around?" A guard asked her rather suspiciously. Alice snorted.

"None of your business."

"We'll see-"

Alice balled her hands into fists and took one step back to throw a guided punch, when her hand was stopped. She turned her head lightly to see who it was, and was met by a lot of black clothing.

"I'll take it from here." Gilbert said rather annoyed and the guard nodded, releasing Alice instantly, probably grateful he didn't had to deal with her.

Alice pulled her hand out of Gilbert's grasp and jumped back a meter, staring at him suspiciously. Che, she didn't expect the cry-baby to be up so late.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Walking around."

He closed his eyes rather irritated and pursed his lips. "That's not what I mean, stupid rabbit!"

"What was that, seaweed?!"

Gilbert breathed in deeply. "Go back to your room." He ordered and Alice huffed, leaning on one foot more than the other.

"Che, go back yourself." She responded, wondering why he felt like he should be ordering her around.

"I was about too when I noticed your annoying voice." Gilbert said, glaring at her. Alice looked away to the hallway behind her, where she knew Break's quarters were. Surely, when she barged into there and hid behind the clown, seaweed would leave her alone right? Or she'd just close the door; he probably didn't even dare to enter the quarters of Break.

So because of that, she took a beeline for the door she thought was Break's and sped in, ignoring Gilbert's annoyed calls behind her. Hehe, stupid seaweed.

Her nose twitched and she looked around, noting that Break's walls didn't look pink last time she came.

Alice groaned and banged her head on the door once. "Sometimes, I really hate my life."

Hurrying out of the room before Sharon would wake and notice her, she ran right into someone – again, what were all those people doing up!? – and the door shut behind her with a cracking noise.

"Eh?" Break let out intelligently as he was just passing by. Alice stared at him dumbfounded when Gilbert caught up and glared at her.

"- and another thing rabbit, I don't want you using my shirts as your nightwear!" It was obvious he had been swearing at her, but Alice had been too busy to notice.

Break caught on with the situation and gently took a step forward, somewhat shielding Alice from direct contact with the other male. "I think she looks rather fashionable in it though~"

Gilbert, horrified that Break chose Alice's side, put the glare on him. He opened his mouth to say something – nasty perhaps? – but Break chose to interrupt him.

"Now, now Raven, we wouldn't want to wake Milady? You just go back to your room and have a nice rest~" Break mused as he gently pushed Alice to her own quarters. Gilbert looked at them dumbfounded.

"But the rabbit-"

"Has something to discuss with me~"

"This late?" Gilbert asked, rather suspicious. Break grinned.

"Yes?"

Break disappeared through another hallway and Alice shot him an ugly face with the infamous nickname before quickly following after Break. She could hear Gilbert ranting about something involving cooked rabbit before his voice became more muffled.

"I must say, you make your nightly trips rather interesting! Didn't you set a carpet on fire last week?"

Alice huffed. "That was an accident, and you know it. Dammit, if that closet had been somewhere else I would've never dropped the candle." She faintly remembered her bumping into a closet rather harshly and dropping the candle she carried with her in the process.

Break smiled. "I would like to believe that, but it's starting to sound a little unbelievable nowadays. Raven was right to be afraid you'd harm Oz!" He teased and Alice threw the object closest to her – a clip at the end of the left braid in her hair – straight at him. Break, succeeded in catching it and twirled it between his fingers.

"I would like to say I could entertain you for the night (_how did he know? she wasn't that obvious, right?_) , but I'm expected someplace else." He said once they arrived in front of the door to her quarters. Alice frowned. "Now? Where are you going?"

"I won't be gone for long~"

"Where are you going?"

"I think I might even be back before lunch!"

"Oi!" Alice resisted the urge to slap him and he looked down at her for a second. He smiled kindly at her and took her left braid, placing the clip back on the end of it. She blushed at the action and for that, she lowered her eyebrows, hoping it wouldn't show in the faint darkness.

"It isn't worthy of your concern, Miss Alice."

"But you-… never mind." Alice bit her lip and he raised his eyebrow. "I what?" He asked curiously, and her blush darkened. Darn him! She wouldn't tell him that he was of her concern. Psht, he'd send her straight to the nut house.

"You nothing." She replied harshly, somehow suspecting he saw through the façade anyway. Break smiled and leaned closer lightly.

"Good night then~" He murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead. Alice resisted the urge to – what?! – breathe out too deeply and covered her eyes with her hair, before quickly disappearing in her room, making a beeline for the bed.

As promised, he showed up right on time for lunch, and rest assured, Alice sighed out the slight stress she had been holding.

* * *

**R&R~ :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait; but thanks for the reviews~**

**Chapter 6**

Alice had been fighting with everyone, all day. The cause of this was a particular weird dream she had, which will be explained later. But because of that, she woke up a lot earlier than she wanted to, and therefore lacked a lot more hours sleep than usual.

And that sure got her crankier than Gilbert would get without a day cigarettes.

"You're blocking my view!"

"Which view?!"

Of course, Gilbert didn't even have pity for her, as his master seemed so willing to do (other than doing whatever she said like a – oh no, not a puppy!) and threw back tantrums as vividly as she did.

"You wouldn't be able to see it with that seaweed blocking your eyes! Get a decent hair cut!"

"You're one to talk! You're not a godforsaken cat!"

Oz snorted in amusement at this.

"What?!"

Of course, everyone in the Rainsworth mansion had long noticed today's schedule, and most servants made sure not to come in the room.

Eventually, after a good half an hour of bickering, abusive language and death glares, Gilbert was tackled by a fuming Alice (even he didn't expect her to go this far) and they rolled on the ground for a few seconds, before the entire room went quiet.

Suddenly, Alice howled with laughter, trying her best to keep it somewhat decent (the devil of the noble family was in the same room) while clutching something in her hands. Oh, this made her day!

She jumped up quicker than a normal human should be able to, and jumped on the couch to the ground, running away from Gilbert. Said person had just caught up with what happened, and chased her in her circles immediately.

"STAND STILL YOU BALISTIC RABBIT!" Gilbert seethed, running after her, yet not as agile as her. He tripped once and Oz burst out in laughter as Gilbert growled and stood up again.

"You suck!" Emily cheered happily as he passed the other three calm people residing in the room. Reim, who had just arrived and was watching the scene with wide eyes, turned to Sharon slowly.

"…Is something the matter?" He asked quietly and Sharon giggled, not replying but watching her little precious Alice in delight.

Alice, meanwhile, held up a picture of Oz in her hands and paraded through the room with it. Oz had just been trying to reason with both of them that; yes, Alice could get one too, and no, he wasn't mad that Gilbert had one. Of course neither really listened right now.

After a few minutes Sharon had completely switched to fan girl mode and started wondering (aloud, if I dare say) if Gilbert used that picture for anything. At this, her beloved Xerxes-nii chuckled and helped her thoughts to continue. This had an outrage as consequence, not only from Gilbert but also from Reim, who was wondering if they all had finally gone insane. He quickly left the room after that.

When Oz got tired of the circles that were formed around him, he caught Gilbert by his left arm and firmly kept him still. Alice, too busy to notice the chase had long ended, still ran around with a wicked wide grin on her face, before Break (who had been spurred on by Oz's disturbed glance) grabbed her by her own left elbow, halting her in the process.

"Now." Oz started, very much teacher-like. "You can use that picture for whatever you want." He leaned in to whisper something in Gilbert's ear, to which Gilbert blushed faintly but nodded ashamed. Unfortunately, we were not allowed to hear what was said, not even Sharon, who had started inching across the length of the wall to get closer.

"And Alice can have one too." Oz stated, to which Alice face lightened a little. "We can even make one of us together, okay?" She nodded to this and threw the picture of Oz on the table, to which Gilbert ran to collect it.

"Stupid rabbit."

"Seaweed."

"And now, we'll go on with tea and act like nothing happened." Oz finished sternly and Gilbert sat down immediately to drink his tea.

Alice frowned, her mood killed again. Bullying the seaweed head was fun, but being so close to the clown was not. She shrugged him off of her with a deadly glare, which sure surprised him. Hadn't they already passed the hate in their love-hate relationship (as he oh so lovingly put it)?

"I swear I don't have cooties," He amusingly remarked. "They're not good for the heart~"

Alice resisted snarling at him to shut up and turned around, leaving the room with an obviously defiant 'bang'.

Not only had this idiotic, foolish, and yet slightly scary nightmare been plaguing her the night before, but she also had a fight with Gilbert the same day. She should forget about it, but seeing him with Oz made her remember a little. It wasn't really her fault that he'd get to the Abyss if they kept this up. And it almost never happened that his seal moved. So seaweed shouldn't complain, she already did a lot more by hand than by her chain powers.

However, a lot of people around here seemed to think she actually wanted to kill Oz. That clown was already working on a solution, so all those stupid people need to _shut up_.

Like a rabbit left behind, Alice locked herself up in her room and didn't come out the rest of the day, not even hungry. The thing that annoyed her the most was that no one was actually looking for her. It came to such an extend, that around evening, Alice had to resist the urge to talk to the teddy bear that had been in the room ever since she came here.

Knowing this couldn't go on any longer; Alice stormed to the door and threw it open. She yelped – as she'd been too participated with her thoughts – when someone was actually standing in front of her.

Sharon smiled sweetly. "Ah Alice, I was wondering how you were." She asked sweetly and Alice nearly felt the urge to throw the door closed in her face. But she couldn't; she just mentioned she wanted company. And whoever was up there answered her prayers. Or something like that.

"I'm fine." Alice grumbled and Sharon cocked her head to one side. "You don't sound… oh well," She said when Alice fixed her with a glare. "I wanted to ask you if you felt like joining us for dinner. You must be hungry?"

Alice, haven't eaten nothing since morning, could practically see delicious meat everywhere she looked. Oh well, maybe she was a little hungry. She nodded and stepped out of the room quickly, following the other girl.

"Master Oz is fine, if you would want to know." Sharon said quietly. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"…Okay." Not really understanding why Oz shouldn't be fine, she just shrugged and continued walking.

Sharon looked behind her briefly. "Is something the matter with you and Master Oz, Alice?"

"Should there be?" Alice replied harshly, wondering where the entire conversation would go.

"Obviously not. It's good to hear you like each other so well."

"Che."

"Then…" Sharon doubted for a while but decided to come to the point anyway. "Is there something with you and Break?"

Alice tensed lightly, but didn't let it show or hear. "Should there be?" She repeated, wanting to turn around and go back to her room again.

"You repeated the answer twice, Alice." Sharon said sweetly (Oh, that was dangerous. Help her now). "I know you don't lack in vocabulary, especially when it comes to the adult men in the manor. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

Sharon of course noticed the light venom laced right on those words, so she just laid of the subject. If she really wanted to know she'd just make Eques spy on her and then it wouldn't be too hard to figure out.

**X-X**

"Why are you coming again?" Gilbert quietly asked the question that Alice had wanted to ask as well. We don't know about Oz, but he had spaced of looking out of the window a long time ago. Break grinned. "Milady has ordered me to come with you~"

"And she'll confirm that?"

"Maybe~"

Alice glared at both of them before looking out of the window as well, wondering if something entertaining caught Oz's eye. Nothing but trees, bushes and sand, so she turned around to the two men again. Thankfully it wasn't Gilbert sitting next to her, because it would've been war if it had.

Break smiled at her. "Something interesting out there, Miss Alice?"

She ignored him pointedly and continued staring out of the window. They were going to that dusty old mansion Oz seemed to be bothered with so much.

After another small hour, the carriage came to a halt and all got out quickly. Alice roughly implanted her feet on the ground and looked around with her nose up in the air. "I don't get why you always want to go to this place anyway. And why do I need to come?"

It was just an old dusty place… there were no memories of her there, since they'd been there a few months earlier, and the only thing he could possibly get was some sort of allergy for dust.

So why did he wanted to go? It (almost) angered Alice that Gilbert probably knew the reason why.

"But Alice, without you it's no fun!" Oz consoled and Alice grinned wickedly. "I'm sure you'd be able to entertain yourself." With that she turned back to the carriage. Oz, understanding the game she was playing, ran after her playfully and fell down on one knee. "Oh please Mistress Alice, stay with us~"

Break stood still next to Gilbert, watching the exchange before turning his head to say something. "Are they…?"

"Talk about it." Gilbert murmured annoyed before continuing to walk towards the old mansion. The other three soon followed, Alice bragging about how 'Mistress' fitted so well with her name.

When Oz caught up with Gilbert, Alice roughly nudged Break's side in order to get his attention without letting the others know.

"Ah, why must Miss Alice be so -"

"Why are you here?" Alice asked quietly, but without enough strength to forcefully interrupt the other. Break looked at her briefly and grinned.

"Those are private matters~"

Alice snorted. "I don't care. If you don't tell me why I'll tell a reason to Oz." The way she said it made it more than clear that the made-up reason would not be a good one. Break chuckled softly.

"More importantly; have I done something to make you angry?"

She didn't answer. And since Alice was quite dull on some matters, she wouldn't have noticed Oz glancing at Break for every now and then. Eventually he shook his head and began a conversation with Gilbert, something about his tries to stop smoking.

She eyed Break again. And why exactly did he come anyway? Sure it was normal for him to pop out of cabins or underneath beds, but he never actually drove in the carriage with them. Something was up. It was almost like Break wanted to tell all three of them that he was there and they could do nothing about it. Then again, when this had struck her mind, she had been debating over two things. One, it had something to do with the 'nightly visit' the week before. Or two, the one that was ridiculous, he… came for her. Maybe the change had been a little too visible after all. He did ask her about it just now…

Noticing her silence, Break nodded and looked forward. "My apologies, it is not of importance."

_That doesn't sound very convincing. _Alice thought bitterly. Somehow it felt as if she was doing it all wrong. And maybe she was. Why the heck did she felt like being bitter anyway? He wasn't seaweed.

They stayed there, searching for something Alice still didn't know of (though that grave looked familiar.) and eventually she decided to just wait out with the carriage. She sat down on the front porch of the enormous mansion and stared at the spacious site in front of her. This went on for a good hour, before she heard the door open and close again.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were, Miss Alice~" Break mused happily.

She doubted for a while before speaking up.

"Is there something with this place and Oz? I mean, sure he was here when he got dragged down into the Abyss… but I don't get it. Shouldn't he hate this place?" Alice asked directly. She heard him walk closer before he sat down next to her on the upper steps of the small stairs.

"I'm not the one you should ask." He replied light-heartedly. Alice frowned. _Figures._

"I know." She muttered angrily for not having a proper answer. "I don't think he'll answer me either." It came out rather depressed, but she didn't mind. In fact, she had been feeling rather neglected. Not in Oz's attention, because she had enough of that… but more the serious conversations and secrets. It's almost as if they didn't consider her important enough to know of those things. Break smiled sincerely.

"Forgive me for being rude," Break murmured softly, testing if he could speak without her ignoring him. She didn't respond, but he knew she was listening anyway.

"But it has crossed my thoughts that you seem rather sad the last few days." She did? Oh well. "If something's wrong, I'd be more than happy to help you with it."

"Nothing's wrong." Alice responded harshly and he shrugged and patted her hair softly, keeping his hand there. Alice resisted flinching, because she _knew _she liked the gesture. It made her feel warm and safe.

After a silence of about five minutes, Alice shrugged the hand off. "Do you think you'd be able to… hurt me?"

He was quiet first, before he asked her for more clearance. Alice fiddled with her glove pointlessly.

"Say I was to hurt…Sharon. Would you kill me?"

"You won't hurt anyone." Came the reply and Alice bit her lip in annoyance, looking at him angrily.

"That's not what it's about, stupid cl…!" She glared at him and when he gave her a pointed look back she averted her eyes again.

"I look like her. And she did do horrible things. I might do those as well."

Eventually she heard a chuckle. Oh great, she wasn't even being taken serious here?! God, she hated humans more every day. Now, she was positive.

"I would never compare you to the Will of Abyss. If it's me, I'd say you are quite her opposite rather than her identical twin."

"What does that mean?" She asked confused, not losing the irritation laced on her voice. She couldn't give in that quick after all, she had a reputation to keep.

"Was it a nightmare that made you think that?" Ding-dong. Alice hugged her legs to her chest; why would she have dreams anyway? Only humans had dreams, as far as she knew. Suddenly, she felt his hands tugging at her shoulders, and with strength she already knew he possessed he gently pulled her to him and sat her down on his lap. First, she wanted to make some comment about how perverted he was, but when he actually encircled her in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck she decided it wouldn't be worth insulting him.

Slowly, she put her hands on his head and toyed with his hair, not really knowing how to respond to a hug. Sure, she hugged with Oz and she got hugs (quite tight ones) from Sharon… but this almost felt possessive, to the point he held her tight enough that she'd grew comfortable of the feeling of being uncomfortable.

"Don't ever do it again though," She heard him say quietly. "Making me feel like I did something wrong to you. It feels powerless."

"I-"

She heard some voices laughing and he effortlessly pushed her aside a little, so she sat down on the steps herself again, as he stood up, smiling politely at her.

"I believe Master Oz is done searching here."

Oh… so he really didn't have business in this mansion. Alice blushed fiercely at the thought just as Oz and Gilbert came through the enormous door.

"Ah, I'm hungry~ what do you say we go into town and have dinner, Alice?"

"Y-yeah… sounds nice."

Of course, Sharon had figured out the reason Alice had been sad for a while, and why she rapidly changed back to her own self again. She'd talk to Break later… or maybe not. The girl smiled behind a fan as she saw the four of her precious friends get out of the carriage and walk to the mansion.

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews :D And specially: helvengurl. XD I had my English exam today, but before that I read your review and it really gave me good hope! Thank you~**

**The chapter may be short, but keep in mind I got exams. Sowwy ^^;**

**For all Gilbert-fans, there's a small (VERY RANDOM) present at the end of the chapter for you :3**

**Chapter 7**

Today was good day. Alice was happy, she knew she was. With a content sigh she closed one of the novels Sharon had pushed her way. Of course she didn't like the novels that much, but her mood was good enough to finish it anyway. Maybe the clo- people around here did pretty well for her. She was almost turning into something like… a real girl!

Her eyebrows furrowed and she jumped up quickly. Oz was still gone with Gilbert and Reim… Maybe Break was in his room. Roaming the halls, she deftly avoided any Pandora members and safely arrived at Break's quarters.

"Come in, Miss Alice." Break said before she knocked, and she slipped in, closing the door rather loudly. "How did you -"

"You are quite predictable~" he interrupted brightly, shoving a paper aside to grab another.

"Are you…_working_?" Alice brought out when she noticed the small stacks of papers scattered around his large desk. Oz had been prancing around that they had a week off…

Break smirked. "I'm afraid that even I have to submit to my duty once in a while." With a grunt Alice sat down on a chair opposite of Break's desk. "Are you almost done?"

"Not quite. Lady Sharon is free tonight, I am most sure she would like to occupy her time with you."

"I've had enough tea for a week, thank you." Alice defended, staying right where she was. Remaining silent, Alice started fiddling after half an hour. Shifting in the chair. Running a hand through her hair. Picking at the arm of the chair. Moving her feet…

"Miss Alice."

"Darn this is boring!" She exclaimed upon hearing the other talk. "Can't you just take a break and do something with me?"

Break stood up and picked up the larger stack of the papers, bringing them to a cabin. "Such as?"

"I don't know!" She huffed and slumped further in the chair. Break returned to his seat silently and looked at her intensely.

"Sure someone with a mind as sharp as yours would be able to find something to do, Miss Alice?"

Oh, Alice already had something to discuss. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why always 'miss'?"

"Pardon?"

"You always call me 'Miss Alice'. Why?"

Break shrugged casually. "A habit, I suppose." Alice grunted.

"I'm not calling you stupid clown anymore, am I?"

"You wish to be called by only your surname, then?" Alice's eyebrows shot down as a red colour spread on her cheeks. "Well, I wouldn't mind…"

Break nodded earnestly. "I'll do my best, Alice. Then, how should you call me?"

Her blush deepened as she opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again, thinking it over.

"Well, there's Kevin Regnard…" His face formed a distasteful scowl and Alice shrugged apologetically.

"And Xerxes… or just Break. I don't know! What do you like?"

He smiled. "Either name sounds quite appealing coming from your voice, Alice." Alice hugged her legs to her chest at the way he spoke her name. He didn't need much time to customize himself to it, did he?

"And… how old are you anyway?" Alice challenged out of sheer boredom. She watched as he reacted with a slight tense and a silence of a few seconds, before he sighed amusingly.

"What's with the interrogating, I feel threatened! But I guess I lost count after hundred-and-sixty~"

"!"

"Just kidding~" He chuckled. "Including the spent time in the Abyss, I should be sixty-nine years old I think. Then again, I am not entirely sure of this since it was not recorded." Wow, didn't take much for him to actually tell her.

"That pretty old."

Break blinked. "With the Abyss, you should be hundred-and-fifteen. That's much older~"

Alice grinned. "So that would mean I'm your superior!"

"What a pity~"

It was silence for another half an hour and Alice eventually snorted, wondering how he could impossibly let her be as bored as she was at the moment.

He grinned and waved at her jokingly from his seat at the desk, and at her frustrated look he decided to change the topic again.

"Have you ever debated whether you should stop coming to my office so often, Alice?" He asked lightly, keeping his usual tune to it. Alice frowned at the obvious question.

"Why? Do I bother you?" She didn't even care that her voice sounded awfully desperate in that sentence.

"Not at all~" He said sweetly, stopping Alice's rant by continuing. "It's just not good for you to keep coming so late every time, you need your sleep."

"That's bullshit."

He smiled at her choice of words and looked at his work for a moment. Alice, meanwhile, got more and more stressed by the second. Did she do something wrong? Maybe she shouldn't have asked him about his age and all – maybe it brought bad memories!

…Why did she care, by the way?

"I fear that in your feelings for Oz you might've made some wrong decisions." Break continued carefully. Alice felt as if he were speaking that subject with all the numbers Sharon tried to teach her once.

"It's probably better to just go to him for the time being, instead of me."

"But he doesn't listen." Alice said irritated. "You do."

"That's my point exactly." Break said rather seriously. "Besides, I've been informed you'd be leaving shortly."

"Huh?" Alice said confused. Break smiled genuinely; she had always been a little slow. "Oz told me you would be leaving soon." He repeated. Alice frowned. "Oh? I'm not going anywhere." She stated defiantly. "Idiot Oz."

"Maybe you should discuss this with master Oz." Break said when Alice opened her mouth to respond.

"Tsk. I don't wanna leave. Who's _he_ to decide that?" She asked to herself anyway.

"Why would you desire to stay here, then? The Vessalius estate is bigger and you'll be treated much better as a part of their family." Break remarked smartly.

"But _you_ are here." Alice defended, blinking after a second. Break mimicked and Alice began stuttering. "I-I didn't… s-stupid…"

Break looked at her, studying her for a second before he leaned forward over the desk a little.

"Alice." He called out when she looked away embarrassingly. "Would you perhaps, miss me?"

"N-…maybe." Alice shot back, looking elsewhere. "…Y-you?"

"I'd follow you if you'd want me to, Miss Alice." Break murmured.

Her eyes lit up lightly. "Really?"

He smiled and stood up, walking over to her swiftly. She looked up confused and lowered her gaze as he crouched down to get more on eye-height with her. He took her hand and brought it to his face, kissing her gloved knuckles.

Alice blushed a light red of this and watched as he gently intertwined his fingers with hers, before he let her go again.

"But why bring that up anyway?" Alice asked as he straightened up. He smiled down to her.

"I'm afraid Master Oz had confronted me with the fact I have been rather… close with you the last few days." Alice blushed redder. That way he put it was rather stupid. And why did Oz interfere with her business anyway? It wasn't like she did – no scratch that. He was her manservant; he wasn't allowed to do that!

"What did you say?"

"Not very much if I dare say so. But it struck me that I might have been thinking the same as Master Oz." He said mysteriously. Alice frowned (what the hell was he saying anyway?) and cocked her head to one side.

"Well, no further on that subject! We should go and prepare ourselves for lunch!" He brushed it off and walked back to his desk to clean it briefly. Alice looked at him vaguely as he put one file into a drawer and picked another up to place it upon a stack.

And it only struck Alice just then; as she left the room through the door Break held open for her and made her way to her room – that the left corner of his lip seemed slightly bluer than the rest.

We don't really have to mention she had a heated argument which led to a pretty rough fight with Oz later that evening.

* * *

**Omake! **

**Recap of chapter 5 :D**

Gilbert held the animal in his hand at a safe distance. It kept on wiggling! He wondered if it took on some kind of crazy rabbit influenza.

It barked.

"Oh, you want to walk? Fine with me." Gilbert muttered, putting the dog down immediately. It followed him closely as Gilbert continued walking in the village. If that name plate was correct they were only a street away. And then the animal would be gone.

Suddenly the dog whined and Gilbert looked to see what was wrong with the thing. It held a large stick which was still connected to the stall standing rather abandoned in its mouth, waggling his tail at him, earning all kinds of coo's from young woman walking past.

"Forget it…. Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to play with you!" The dog's eyes got even bigger and it faintly reminded him of how his young master would look when Ms Kate punished the two of them, and Gilbert blushed angrily when someone pointed out he had a really cute dog.

"I'm going to leave you." Gilbert pointed out, turning around and continuing to walk. Eventually the oversized rat followed him and bit his shoe.

"Is there something wrong with you?!" Gilbert fumed when the dog's surprisingly sharp teeth sank all the way down to his little toe. The dog's tongue lapped out of its mouth and it panted in satisfaction.

Before it went of to sniff some wall.

"We're never going to get there on time." Gilbert complained, sitting down against another wall until the dog would be finished doing his deed. It would give him time to think though. If Oz would really want a dog, maybe he could look around for one, right? And train him well enough to bite the rabbit and kiss – ahum, lick – the ground Oz walks on. Heh, that would be a sight. After all, they were cuter than cats. He had to admit it. And dogs too, hated cats. They hunt them and bite them and eat them- oh no wait, that was only that fiction story. But they do hate cats.

He smiled; he could work with dogs – or that little animal that left of to somewhere. He did hope he would return – Oz would have his head if it ever came out the little dog left and got itself killed. Or maybe Gilbert just won't tell. Yes…

"Excuse me!" A sharp voice rang out and Gilbert cringed, standing up to face a lady which held the subject of his thoughts in her hand. It barked happily at Gilbert and waggled it's tale, his tongue lapping out to lick him even though he was a fair distance away.

"This dog was doing his need on the children's playground!" She pointed out. Gilbert shrugged.

"So?"

"There are children there! What if they pick it up and eat it?"

"Then you haven't taught the children good manners; don't pick up what's strange, lady." He grabbed the dog and calmly walked away. He sure as hell didn't need someone to insult him for a dog that's not even his property.

The dog playfully bit the thump that was close to his chin and moved his paws as if he were walking.

"You'd be a good match with Oz though… Children's playground, you pervert."

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Someone made fanart from a scene in this story! Kyaa~ I'm too lazy to look the chapter up, but it's the scene with the hug. :D Look on my profile for the link. Thank you, helvengurl :D!**

**Oh, and the latter part... they need some love to, people! **

**Chapter 8**

"Wakey wakey, Alice!" Oz grabbed the sheets and pulled them away, leaving Alice in only her knee high socks and button-up shirt. She whined rather annoyed and curled herself up to a messy ball.

"Wake up~" Oz continued, pulling the pillow away from underneath her head. This still didn't get a response, aside from the aggravated and threatening 'Hau' that followed. Oh well! Oz smiled brightly and ruffled her hair.

"Early to bed, early to rise, makes a girl healthy, wealthy and wise!" He sing-sang before grabbing her by the shoulders.

This got a reaction from Alice. She sat up quick enough to startle her manservant and looked at him through groggy eyes.

"Ye mean sumhing witthat?!" She slurred out sleepily. Oz grinned at her, hesitating to pat her head and deciding against it.

"We have a new mission today!" He pointed out when Alice frowned at him (mainly because he didn't pat her on her head. Was something wrong? Or was he still angry?).

She huffed and sat down on her knees. "Another contractor?"

"I think so. I haven't heard so much yet."

She wondered who was going to come. Obviously her and Oz, and that would always include the seaweed as well.

Would…Break come?

She felt her chest tighten lightly and bit her lip to keep in a smile. At least if he'd come she'd have someone to talk carelessly too. She had a feeling something changed between the current trio, and she didn't like it.

After breakfast, Alice patiently waited for the carriage to get ready, occupying herself with a fruit in the meantime. The only sound heard in the room was Alice taking bites from a bright red apple.

"I didn't know you liked apples~" Break inquired as soon as he took actual notice of this. Alice didn't want to admit it, but she was actually pretty much overjoyed when he claimed he was joining the trip. She grinned with her mouth full and swallowed.

"Oh, you know. An apple a day brings meat on the tray!"

"I don't think the saying went like that…" Break muttered amused, knowing it was something Oz told her to keep her healthy.

"The carriage has been prepared." A maid who just came in announced, and Break dismissed her with a 'thank you'. Standing up, he smiled at Alice and the rest. "Shall we?"

It already occurred to her that Oz didn't as much as looked at Break, but after that argument he had with his friend no one would really do him harm that week. Alice, frankly, could be quite scary sometimes. Arriving in front of a rather abandoned, horror-looking mansion, Alice stomped her feet.

"What's with you guys and mansions?!"

No one replied and she dropped it, walking after the others quickly. Any other people from our century would never go in because it looked like a mansion of our scariest thriller movie, but this wasn't our century.

More like a cemetery.

"They do pick good sceneries, do they not~" Break commented when a single bat managed to scare the living daylights out of Gilbert. Oz had clutched his stomach laughing before Alice smacked his head saying he looked just as terrified for a second. Gilbert rubbed his temple, already feeling a headache coming from this practical joke.

And of course, noting everyone's moods and the entire mood of the mansion, an argument with Gilbert and Alice wasn't to be avoided. Everyone did wonder how they kept up – wasn't it going to get boring?

But of course, with something as interesting as cooked vegetables Alice had enough to complain about.

"Meat is tastier!" Alice claimed, her voice overruling Gilbert's. "If you want to cook something so badly rather than bake it, COOK ME MEAT NEXT TIME."

"STUPID RABBIT! I'll cook YOU next time!"

"Guys,"

"_SHUT UP_!"

**X-X**

Alice groaned. "It's really ironic we've lost them." She pointed out, looking around the place one more time. Thank god she was with someone else, or she'd gone… well she didn't know what she'd do actually; she was just happy Break was with her. Even that seemed ironic – but it would've been worse if she'd been with Gilbert. Not only would she get the worst headache ever, but she'd get stuck with him and his murderous glance in a murderous mansion. That didn't seem like a perfect situation for Alice, somehow.

So, instead for even bothering to call out seaweed's or Oz's name, she stuck close to Break and made sure his bright hair and coat didn't leave her sight. She almost wanted to snatch the doll away from his shoulder to blackmail him into staying with her. Not that she needed to; she knew Break would stay with her – but still.

She made a confused sound as she tripped over a carpet and fell down forward quickly, only to be stopped by Break's arm.

"My, are you nervous, Alice?" He asked teasingly. She growled and felt his silent laughter at her misfortune, and Emily's not so silent laughter at her misfortune.

"Hell no." She replied, pushing herself of him and his delightful warmth, glaring defiantly. "You found any of them? Don't legal contractors have some sort of sixth sense that their chains can feel something?"

"Aren't you supposed to locate Master Oz, then?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, wondering who gave him the permission he could talk back to her. She was _not_ in a good mood, if he pleased!

Break shrugged. "They are probably not far away."

"You said that ten minutes-!" Alice widened her eyes. That tingly feeling. Oz's seal was moving! Then he would scream. Right? He often screamed then. According to seaweed.

But… but why did it hurt her?

"I-" Alice called out, stopping Break from walking and turning around just as she crossed her arms over her chest. She breathed in sharply – it really hurt!

"Alice?"

Was this what Oz always felt? Darn, she knew why he'd grow so panicky about it. But… it made her feel dizzy. It had to stop.

"Alice, is something wrong?"

Break could help her with this. Yeah, if he was close to a possible solution he should know to just get rid of the pain. Alice opened her mouth and all that came out was a sound not close enough to a scream but rather a strangle.

"Alice!"

The first thing Alice noticed when the pain had ended (it left her rather drugged) was that it smelled good. And not food-good, but something more like… warm-good. When the scent filled her nose she felt warm, to the point she wanted to snuggle to sleep.

Realizing where she was and what just happened (or maybe it had been a dream), she kept herself from dozing off and opened her eyes carefully.

Oh joy, it hadn't even been close to a dream.

"Are you all right?" She looked up and Break entered her periphery, a concerned look on his face. He was sitting on the opposite wall of hers, staring at her intensely.

She smiled lightly when she located where the scent came from, before frowning, perhaps this wasn't a good sign. Was it? She clutched Break's coat with one hand to signify it was really there.

"Yeah." She replied quietly, wondering if the pain had any after effects. Glad to feel it didn't, she sat up a little straighter rather than being slumped down.

He smiled and nodded, possibly relieved as well. Alice put one hand to her head and pulled her legs up.

"What the hell just happened?" She directly asked and Break blinked before answering anyway. It probably wouldn't hurt her to know, then.

"Master Oz's seal moved." Yeah, she was that far. "And usually when that happens, you only feel tingly. But because you subconsciously tried to fight the moving of the seal, it directed the pain to you as well to stop that behaviour. This is my conclusion though, I am not entirely sure. I'm quite sure it has never happened to my illegal chain before." He said, almost doubting to say it. Alice nodded, not responding on that piece of his past.

"However; I found the way out of this mansion. Perhaps we should wait outside for Raven and Master Oz." He concluded slowly. Alice nodded again, wanting to get out of the darn place. It didn't matter if she had to wait outside for a period of time.

To her response, Break stood up and walked over to her, holding out his hand. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

Now there's a question that needed thinking. She was pretty sure she could walk – but would she pass the opportunity to be carried? It seemed too good to pass by…

"I can walk." Alice decided on saying anyways, before accepting his hand and standing up. He didn't move to let her hand go; instead he tightened his hold a little and looked down at her gently.

"Are you sure?"

Alice blushed. He always made her do that! "Yes." She replied slowly, wondering if he actually wanted to carry her. That'd be pretty… weird?

Suddenly he leaned down to the point his face came so close to hers that her face exploded into three other shades of red, but he only put his forehead against hers. Did he doubt for something? Oh! She read this in the novels, didn't she?!

Suddenly he pinched her cheek. _Pinched _her cheek. Her eyebrows shot down in aggravation and confusion.

He smiled cheekily. "I'm glad to hear that~" he said before starting to walk to what he knew was the exit, her hand still tightly in his. Alice let it pass and relished in the fact the coat was still around her and that he didn't make any movements to take it from her, so she kept it right where it was.

After a small half an hour, Alice started to recognize things. Oh, thank god. She caught up and walked next to Break, thankful that they were at least nearing a familiar place, whether it is the exit or some other room.

"What happened to the contractor? Did someone find him?" Alice asked quietly, like a normal human would talk quietly in a quiet room.

"That's done; I've taken care of it."

"You found it? Wow. When?"

He smiled at her sideways. "I wouldn't say you were unconscious, but you have been dozed off for quite a while."

Alice scrunched her nose. "How long?"

"A little over an hour and a half, perhaps."

Once they had entered the front hall, Alice breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Break's hand, running towards the door and throwing it open. Oh, fresh air! It's better than meat at the moment, that's for sure! The carriage was still waiting patiently, but the servant driving it had long fallen asleep and Alice resisted the urge to through a rock at him to wake him up. They had been in there pretty long, she guessed.

"Wait in the carriage." Break told her with an odd firm tone to it. Too tired to actually complain, Alice did as she was told and climbed into the carriage rather clumsily before dropping down on the soft cushions. She heard Break wake up the driver and talk to him about something, but not what, and decided she might as well sleep as they waited for the other two males to come.

She was at the point she almost fell asleep when the doors to the carriage opened and a fair amount of people got in. Probably the others.

Upon seeing her, they talked a little more softly and she could faintly feel Oz's form turning to sit next to her, the light scent of his familiar soap wafting over to her nose one second.

She shifted. They were okay as well. When the carriage started moving, she decided to move around until her head rested on Oz's shoulder, and kept it there to fall asleep, faintly noticing Oz's hand grabbing hers in response.

* * *

**I'm wondering, am I moving this story too fast or too slow? O.O Heelp~**

**R&R! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh goobers :O I went to my first cosplay convention this weekend! AND I SAW A BREAK . You don't need to guess that I glomped him. MUWHA :D **

**So for that, I am in a huge anime-mood and I hate my exams and I want to write and read and watch and... (goes on for a few minutes)**

**ANYWAY. I decided to speed the story up just a little ^^**

**Chapter 9**

Alice looked at Break annoyed. Even when he was sleeping so fast he could be annoying her. Sure it was normal he'd go on some kind of weird mission now and then, but him actually coming home with something that looked a lot like an injury was a little more unusual. After he received treatment she didn't know about he went to his room, where Sharon, Oz and Alice had been waiting for some kind of explanation, and after some mysterious talking he told them he would go to sleep.

It's as if he planned this. She'd get her 'pain' moment, and now he'd get his. She just hoped that wasn't right; she'd made sure he'd get another pain moment if this was a joke of him.

"We should leave, he needs his rest." Sharon orders lightly, taking one last look at her friend before turning to leave the room. The rest followed after a second and Alice ignored them, staring at Break. Idiotic fool…

"Alice?" Oz asked confused when she didn't move. Alice nodded and turned around quickly to walk out of the room with Oz.

As soon as she was sure everyone was busy with what they were doing again, she sneaked of to Break's quarters to see if he woke up. Completely forgetting (ignoring, then) to knock, she burst in the room and walked up to his bed. Nope, still asleep.

Gently, she poked his arm with two fingers. No reaction. She poked his cheek and rubbed it a little, but there was still no response. Her hand wandered to his forehead to brush the hair away… but he wore bandage. Che, figures. Maybe he scratched it in his sleep or something.

"I-if you wished to harass me, all you had to do was ask." His voice suddenly rasped out and Alice would've jumped and squeal if she'd been a girl like Sharon or Ada. But because she was not, she only raised her eyebrows and pulled her hand back.

"What did you do?" Alice asked quietly, obviously concerned. Oh the heck, he always saw through her bravado anyway. It wouldn't matter much. He smiled and closed his eye again.

"Give me your hand," He held out his own hand and Alice doubtingly put hers in it, wondering what he was going to do. He put it on his chest.

"Can you hear it?"

Well duh, every living human had a heart. Even she had one, she discovered after one firm inspection in the bathroom. But she never paid much concern to it. Sharon told her that as long as it beats, you're perfectly fine.

Oh… wait.

Break smiled at her and released her hand, gently rubbing his head. He must have a headache or something. Alice pouted; it was obvious he wasn't perfectly fine. Sharon had _lied _to her!

"Scoot." Alice murmured, lowering down on the bed next to Break. He widened his eye when he caught on with what she was doing and watched her replace her hand with her head.

Alice closed her eyes and listened to what she could hear from the faint beating of a heart. She never heard her own (or maybe that thumping in her head whenever she just had a fight with seaweed was one? No, that was headache).

After a few quiet seconds she felt one of his arms gently wrap around her back, pressing her chest against his side a little more, before he closed his eyes as well. He could get used to this, after all.

"At least warn me next time you come back like that." She murmured into his shirt. He nodded and held her a little tighter before loosening his grip and relaxing more.

After a little over two hours, Alice had long fallen asleep and was clutching a pillow rather tightly seeing the body she had practically been on was gone. She breathed a heavy breath in her sleep and buried one side of her face into the pillow, her cheeks meshing up lightly because of that. Meanwhile, Break had gotten up and made himself a little more decently, now crouched down next to the bed and looking at his sleeping companion. He eventually smiled and placed his lips on her cheek softly so she wouldn't wake because of it, before he gently shook her shoulder. She grunted in annoyance at that and made a rough movement with her shoulder, shrugging the hand off. Smirking, he rubbed her arm a little harder.

"Alice~"

She grumbled something incoherently and loosened her iron grip on the pillow as she started to wake up. With some sort of a yawn she rubbed her eyes and cracked one of them open, looking rather stressed at being woken up. Seeing who was actually waking her, both eyes shot open and she sat up immediately so that Break needed to dodge before he'd get a head-bang.

"Good afternoon to you as well~"

"Afternoon?" Alice grumbled out, her hair poking out to some places. He smiled and nodded brightly. "You've slept right through lunch~"

Oh crap! Did they go searching for her? Well, she didn't really expect them to come and search for her in Break's room, so they probably didn't find her.

She eyed him suspicious when he moved to the other side of the bed to make it up, and she quickly jumped off the bed so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Does it hurt?"

He blinked at her and picked up Emily from a night-stand. So there was where the stupid doll was…

"Should something hurt, then?" He asked and Alice made a sour face. He didn't just say that. Seeing her expression he smiled gently.

"Don't worry, I'm not from sugar~" That was ironic coming from him. She shrugged and watched as he walked through the room to open some curtains and shine more light into the room. He better be all right.

Alice watched his movements closely, wondering if she should leave the room or not. After last month's activities, she'd been wondering even more about Break than before.

She'd read enough novels and heard enough talking to understand what has been going on inside her mind; but it was hard to understand she _liked _Break. As in… liking. You know.

So, being the chain she was, Alice had to find out of her feelings were correct. And if Break maybe returned them. That idea seemed highly unable, but it could be, right? She also came to the point she trusted he'd never toy around with her like that. So it was a safe call.

But then why was she so nervous? If it was so safe and confident and all, she should just do it and not… doubt and hesitate it.

She wondered if Sharon or Oz ever felt like this. Or even the seaweed. Who know what he did the last ten years.

"Alice, I will regret asking you to leave since your presence leaves such a shiny mood behind," Break started rather amused. "But I need to change."

"Yeah. I just…" He cocked his head to one side for continuation and Alice got even more agitated from it. "Nothing."

"You just nothing? I don't believe that's a correct sentence! Maybe we should let Milady teach you some more~"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Alice murmured, offended and he smiled apologetically, walking over to her and putting his hand on her head.

"Is there something you need to tell me, then?"

Alice blushed lightly. Nah, she wouldn't. Would she? Nah.

Suddenly Break smiled (sweetly?) at her and caressed her cheek. "Thank you for watching out for me today." He sincerely said, his voice a tune softer. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"I-I didn't."

He chuckled and took a step closer to her, leaning down slightly. Oh help. Sharon told her all about this kinda stuff a few days ago. She felt his warm breath against her lips and chin and closed her eyes halfway, reaching out to grab his sleeve.

"Break, I'd like to discuss something with you. Are you awake?" Reim's voice rang out from the hallway, and Alice's eyes snapped open as Break had long stepped away from her. He winked at her and opened the door on a tiny creak, saying her only needed to change first and that Reim should wait in his office.

"B-but?" Alice brought out, slightly dumbfounded (but only slightly, because Alice wasn't that kind of girl. You know.) Break held her gaze for a while before opening the door again, smiling rather bitterly at nothing in particular.

"I'll see you at dinner, Alice."

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**I got posessed by the evil Brelice ghost. Yeah... the story's quickened again xD**

**Chapter 10**

Oz had been locked up in his room _all _freaking day. And it started to annoy Alice. To the point she wanted to drag him out by his collar and put him on a doggy-chain so he had to follow her around and lick the grou- oh no, that was another image.

But, seeing she cared for Oz as her precious friend, she decided on whining outside his room and staying there.

_All freaking day._

"Miss, you really should leave him alone for a- SORRY!" the maid ran off when Alice shot her a predatorily glare and bared her teeth for the extra effect. Satisfied with her own personal thriller moment she rolled to her stomach again.

"Ozzz~ Come out or I'll roast a puppy!"

No answer. Gee, how long was this going to continue? Alice was _bored_. She doesn't even know why the hell he keeps on hiding in that bat-cave of his. All she was aware of that by the time she finally woke up he had been and returned from some kind of mission and he got depressed and that didn't really comfort her.

She shouldn't have stayed up with Break that long in the night. Alice growled unsatisfied. He had been reading for her from some boring book but she found him (his voice) interesting enough to stay awake until he forced her to get some sleep (didn't he need that too?) and she had complied tiredly.

"I might even fry Sharon. She'll taste good, you know!"

Phew, thank god no one other than Oz and her were around to hear that; it would've been humiliating.

"I'm coming in if you don't let me!"

The thought that he might be sleeping never crossed her mind and she huffed angrily, puffing her cheeks out and giving the impression of a child who didn't get the doll she wanted for Christmas.

"DAMN IT OZ GET OUT OF THERE OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL KILL SOMEONE." Alice had enough of it! She'd been trying to pursue him to get out of there for four hours now! Giving up, Alice's ears blew steam as she rapidly walked in circles in front of the large room, before looking up to see Gilbert entering with an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your business!" Alice shouted, angrily. His eye twitched at the challenge and he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Stop disturbing Oz and just go do something useful for once."

"Oh? And what were you going to do? Soothe him back to happiness?! I don't think so!"

"You're the reason he's depressed like that, stupid rabbit!" Gilbert blamed her rather harshly and Alice was rather taken aback. She was? No, she wasn't! Oz long told her she shouldn't think that way!

"If you weren't here than he would be fine! It's your fault that he's hurting and that his life is being sucked away every second!" He took a breath and mustered the deadliest glare he'd given her yet. Alice's eyebrows shot down.

"Oh yeah? Well, if it weren't for me he'd never even get out of the Abyss! I got him out of there, and not you, seaweed! You should be grateful to me because you're too weak yourself to ever get him out and realize you weren't any good for him!"

The moment Gilbert shot forward and clamped both his hands around her throat was the moment Alice realized that those things she said hurt him just as much as he hurt her with his words. And she never wanted to stoop herself to his level. But then again, she wasn't much of a sorry-person.

Oh right, she was somehow human too. Alice's eyebrows knot together when she felt her breathing coming shallower. Darn seaweed!

"Let… go…!" She clawed at his arms with her gloved hands but it didn't do much good and finding a good kick wasn't prepared since he had lifted her in the air pretty well. And he looked serious about it too. More serious than she would've liked him to.

"Ra…ven…" Alice began to panic – she knew that if it really came to business she'd be able to get out (or maybe not?) but this was getting downright difficult. He clutched her too damn tightly! Of course she didn't entirely knew that the panicky feeling was a reaction all humans got, so in Alice's case she began to stress out even more. He shouldn't make her feel this way.

She let out a strangled sound and blinked a few times before the pressure was released. Gilbert's eyes widened and he was practically thrown away from her for a meter, and Alice fell on the ground right on her behind and clutched her throat, dramatically trying to gulp in as many air as she could. Phew, thank you sweet oxygen.

She looked up and saw Gilbert glaring hard at her while coughing and holding his stomach softly, as if it were hurting, before seeing Break's figure in front of him, a cane hold in his hand.

"Raven." He warned and Gilbert snarled, turning halfway around and walking away, limping lightly from the earlier ambush.

Alice, still rather impressed with what seaweed just did to her, remained put and held her hands delicately over her neck, breathing deeply. Break looked at her for a second before walking over to her and crouching before her, reaching out to remove her hands.

"Don't."

"Does it hurt? Let me see." He gently tugged at her glove and she huffed, removing her hands but keeping them ready for any attack possible.

"That's going to bruise, I'm afraid." Break said as his gloved fingertips lightly danced over the skin of her neck and Alice blinked. Bruise? She never had a real bruise. Oh wait! There was that big blue spot on her back after she'd been thrown into a building by a low-class chain. But she never really paid attention to it, seeing she couldn't see it.

Break sighed and rubbed her forehead affectionately. "What to do with you~ You don't seem to handle yourself that well these days~"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What were you doing here anyway? Sharon had been waiting for you with lunch."

At that Alice looked away with mixed emotions. It wasn't really nice to let someone wait after all.

"Oz won't come out of his room. It's bothering me." She claimed, nodding her head to the still closed door. Even after that entire ruckus he still didn't come out? They probably drugged him into a coma!

Break smiled. "Master Oz has returned from a rather tiring mission. Let him rest and he'll be fine!"

"Hmpf. Whatever." Alice said, intending she didn't care and pretending she was interested in the way the doll looked today.

"Uwaah she's staring at me!"

"STUPID-"

Break grinned and flicked her forehead softly, before pulling Emily from his shoulder and stuffing her in his pocket. "Let's not quarrel, shall we? You had enough stress as it is today."

He straightened up and Alice quickly scrambled up as well, shaking her head so her hair fell against her neck a little.

"Now, I'm going to have a talk with Raven~"

"Just leave him." Alice said, slumping her shoulders and closing her eyes with a sigh. "He's worried for Oz as well."

"He didn't have the right to attack you like he did." Break said seriously and Alice opened her eyes to see him stare at her intensely. His hand reached out to caress her neck again and she frowned, wondering where he wanted the conversation to go.

"If I hadn't been here I don't think he would've stopped on own accord." Break mumbled his thoughts aloud. "He should know you're just as much a person with feelings as he is."

"What does that mean? You'd consider me as something not human?!" Alice shot back, taking it the wrong way. Break raised his eyebrow in confusion and gave her a rather comical look.

"Tehe, I didn't mean that at all!"

"You did!" Alice said, offended and made to move away from his touch. Break grinned and tightened his hold around her neck playfully to keep her put, but quickly released her when her eyes shot open a little frightened at the pressure.

That did it, though.

"I'm going to Raven now." Break muttered, turning sharply and walking away from her. Alice grunted.

"Idiot. It's only going to turn into a fight and you know that." But then again, since when did she stop liking to argue with someone? Especially seaweed.

"I don't care if it does, Alice. He hurt you and that's enough reason for me to put him into place." Break said, looking at her over his shoulder as she quickly trotted after him.

"So? You hit me repeatedly, when we first met. I don't think he realized that even a chain could feel some pain." At her first sentence Break had already stopped walking and turned to her again, looking rather hurt at the memory.

"What?" Alice asked, staring at him with a minor glare.

"I wouldn't hurt you." He said simply, casting her a serious look and she nodded.

"I know. Where'd it come from?"

He smiled and cocked his head to one side, his hair playfully falling with him. "Just checking~"

"Sure." Alice cocked one eyebrow before smiling to herself and shaking her head. "Can you give me a hug or something?"

The look on the male's face was priceless, and even though it didn't occur to Alice that her question had been rather unexpected she couldn't help but think how stupid he looked right now, and she chuckled amused when he gave a suspicious little smile.

"Forget it," Alice said, shaking her head but happy that she felt his arms encircling her anyways. She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath as he rest his chin on top of her head softly.

"It was that intimidating, then?"

She didn't answer his question and tried to block earlier activities of the day involving the seaweed out of her head as he released her again and took a step back.

"Would you… I mean…" Alice blushed heavily and took a few steps back, looking away with an angry pout and hugging herself.

"Kiss me?" She immediately regretted it and mentally hit herself multiple times. True, she had been debating whether the moment she would actually want something like that from him should come soon, but she shouldn't spill it out like that. She was such an idiot sometimes. But then again, even when she thought about it she had weighed her hands like a scale and made Oz positive something with the last mission cracked a brain cell.

She'd even try a flower like in those stupid books, twice, and one came out on 'do it' and one on 'don't do it'. How was that supposed to help, then?! Sharon's advice would've massacred her and Oz would get in a coma from only hearing something like that out of her mouth (she was pretty sure that he would disagree with her after the whole fight).

But he looked so… she didn't know. But he looked so _something_ just now. And she wanted him to go to Raven and punch him until he'd see stars, but she'd hurt Oz with that. She wanted Break to make Raven feel the same as Raven did to her.

Hearing no response, she fisted her hands and rested her arms next to her again. Of course this was a stupid idea. She resisted hitting herself physically now – seeing Break was still in the same hall.

"I'm sorry." She eventually said, almost needing to choke it out (she wasn't very used to apologizing either).

"…Why?" Came the question and proven was that he didn't die. Alice shrugged and glared at the ground.

"Stupid question." Oh well, she could brush it off with being sleepy.

"Quite on the contrary." He replied softly, putting a hand on her hair. When did he walk over to her? Or was he already that close…? By this gesture she looked at him briefly, looking elsewhere when she saw he was looking at her, again intensely.

"Then why-"

"I was thinking that perhaps I imagined it." Break said, trying to lighten her mood with a different tune of his voice. She looked up briefly again as he explained further.

"Will you respond?"

What kinda question was that? She asked it first, didn't she? She looked at him again and bit her lip before nodding, knowing it would be thoroughly stupid if she declined that. She wouldn't want to decline it anyway.

"Alice." His hands went to her face and he cradled her, brushing a few locks from her forehead with his long fingers. She smelled the slightly sweet flavour, but that wasn't a surprise.

"Alice." He repeated her name again, softer than the time before. She clutched his arms at response, feeling that if she'd try and say something it'd come out stupidly and he would make fun of her.

He gently pressed his lips against hers after that, and Alice moaned excitedly, relishing in the bubbly warmth spreading in her chest and stomach area. At this, he leaned in further, pushing her backwards until her back bumped against the wall and he pulled away to look at her amused.

"Who'd think I'd have such an effect on you…" Though she knew he wanted to tease her with that, it didn't really work because of the look on his face.

He leaned down again and kissed her, a little rougher this time. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth – she wasn't that naïve. Alice, wondering about what exactly more she had to do, stepped one of her legs between his to get closer to him, and made a sound at the back of her throat as Break himself made a strangled sound. Eventually, he pulled away again, and Alice took a gulp of air with her eyes half-lid, as he brushed his lips against her nose.

It wasn't necessary to mention that the following days; Alice didn't even have to prime her senses to find him anymore. Wherever she would walk to or be and whatever she was doing, he seemed to always be around her periphery. Or just close by.

But of course whenever he tried to catch her eyes she would look away disdainfully, trying to keep up the bravado she didn't care. Until there would be moments when she would be alone with him of course, it was rather hard to ignore that seeing Alice hated being with someone in the room and keeping silent.

And it only took two days before Sharon stealthily pulled and locked Alice in her quarters.

* * *

***fail***

**XD R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, it's the last chapter guys D: Sucks, doesn't it?**

**Chapter 11**

As soon as Sharon came into the room Alice jumped from her chair, flew behind Oz and hissed at her like a cat. Sharon smiled dangerously and Oz shuddered, hoping he wouldn't be caught in the middle of some cat-fight. He didn't even know what was going on! Normally Alice put up with the sisterly behaviour of the manor's Lady, but this was getting out of hand! She didn't even treat Gilbert this way! He felt Alice release him from a death grip slowly.

Oz gently muttered some excuse and sat down on the couch, far, far away from the tensed electric line between Sharon and Alice, and awkwardly tried conversation with Gilbert. From the corner of his eye he saw Alice silently stepping backwards to the door and smiled lightly when he noticed how much she changed over the months. Too bad it wasn't because of himself though. But he wouldn't dare interfering with them. He knew the impact of Alice's fist if he did. And not on his face, no. Oz's face scrunched at the memory and he crossed his legs protectively.

Sharon nonchalantly sat down on a chair and looked at Alice, ready for conversation. Alice tried to waver away from the girl.

"Hey, seaweed head! I want meat."

Gilbert looked slightly miffed and snorted. "Get it then."

"Fine. I'll go and steal it."

"Nope, not falling for it."

"What?"

"Stupid rabbit."

"Why you-!"

The moment she succesfully succeeded in making Sharon look at Gilbert, she made beeline for the secondary door behind her, leaving the room and Sharon with a pout.

What happened you ask? Let me explain a little.

_No servant really dared to come in Sharon's room and change her sheets, refresh her pyjama or serve some tea. No. No servant dared._

"_I don't want this!" Alice yelped, trying to get away. Sharon held her in a death grip though, smiling devilishly, looking at a chair and some ropes close to it. Alice got the point and stopped struggling, looking like an animal caught in a trap. Oh boy, if only Oz was here to enjoy the show._

"_I've noticed some changes between you and Break, sweet Alice!" Sharon began sweetly, pushing Alice down on the chair and looking down on her. Alice gulped._

"_Oh? I didn't notice. You must be mistaken!"_

"_I'm sure I'm not~ Now, care to explain me? Break himself has been hiding from me today, and it's awfully rude." So that's why she hasn't seen him yet! "And I thought my sweet little sister Alice could do the talking then."_

"_Ahahaha I don't see what I should explain!"_

"_Oh surely your behaviour would explain enough!" Sharon touched her fan. Alice shuddered and tried another method._

"_Big sister Sharon, I'm hungry…"_

"_Not working! Has he done anything bad to you? Oh Alice, you must tell me if he ruined your pure little innocent existence!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh, I have told you about sexual intercourse, haven't I…?"_

Alice hugged herself and made a face, trying to think of happier things, such as Gilbert on a stick circling above a fire. It wasn't working much though, so off she went to… ahum, other thoughts.

She opened the door to Break's office with a loud 'bam' (she already knew he was in there, she could practically smell the trail of lollipops) and pointed her finger at him in accusation.

"Have you any idea what that woman did to me?!" She screeched and Break bit his lip to keep in a chuckle, releasing Emily from god know what he was doing with her and putting her on the desk. He cocked his head at Alice and gave her a confused (faked!) look.

She ranted on for half an hour before stopping, noting he was looking at her strangely, and pouting, telling him to do something about it.

Break grinned. "It'll pass, you know that Milady has her moments."

"Hell with those moments. If they happen more often I'm gonna leave this place." While she said it, he stood up and had put an extra coat, holding out his arm for her as well. She stared at it expressionless.

"Most people would take this gesture and encircle the arm with her own."

"I know that!" Alice shot back angrily, staring up at him. "But I can walk myself perfectly."

"It's only a friendly gesture, Alice." Break said, smiling before putting his arm down again. Alice sighed; she had to take the gesture because she wanted it, obviously. Instead, he bowed down to her level a little. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the library with me?"

"The library? Why? It's one floor up. I don't see why I need to-"

"I mean a library outside town. It has certain books I require that I cannot find here."

"Is that your idea of a date? A library? Pfft." Alice crossed her arms and tried to hide a mildly disappointed look while he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You don't have to accompany me, if you don't want to." With that he passed her and opened the door, leaving the room, with Alice in tow.

"It's not like I don't want to!" Alice quickly said, trying to find some lame excuse. "It was just a stupid question. I mean, of course I would want to." She finished with a huff, following him towards the carriage. Break held open the door for her and offered her his hand to help her in, which, of course, she didn't accept. He sighed and stepped in himself, sitting down across from her.

"Then why make such a ruckus? It's only one or two hours." He smiled politely and Alice scrunched her nose, leaning back lightly and staring outside. A library. She has never really been to any library. Only the one in Sharon's mansion and the one in that blonde twit's school.

Break shook his head when he grinned and looked outside as well. "The reason we're going to a library might proof useful for you."

"Why's that?" Alice asked, slightly confused.

"I think I've figured out how to at least slow down the process of Oz's moving seal."

It didn't progress into Alice's mind before it was five seconds later. She stopped with a screech and stared at him wide eyed.

"Without me getting killed, I hope?"

"Without you dying."

They arrived a small quarter and a outburst of joy from Alice's part later, and entered the public library.

"How do you do it?"

"If we just make the same requirements we have when we make a legal contract, it might slow it down. This will give me even more time to research!"

"That seemed obvious."

Break looked at her sideways, walking up a stair slowly. "When it succeeds, Master Oz is probably going to return to the Vesalius stare for good." He murmured loud enough for Alice to hear. Alice shrugged.

"It's his home. But at least we could finally take on that gloomy guy without any restraints!" She already got excited from the idea. Oh, how she wanted to fight the guy who made her friend's life miserable.

"Would you go and live with him, then?"

"Well, that's obvious… isn't… Wait. What's the meaning behind that?"

Break grinned. "You're a clever girl, Alice."

"Oz'd murder you."

"But I think Raven would be happy to spend some time with Oz. And it doesn't have to be forever."

Alice pouted in disagreement. She didn't want Raven to be satisfied. But hey, he wouldn't kill her if she accepted Break's offer. He wouldn't be able to.

She ignored his waiting stare and mentally weighed her hands. The problems (a girl with large dresses popped up first thing) would be there as well. Oz would probably throw a fit she actually went through with this.

"Say," Alice mused, jumping the steps between them down until she was on eyelevel. "You're not using that 'good news' in order to persuase me, are you?"

"I might have done that."

"Idiotic clown."

"So what do you say?"

"Only if you'll protect me from that purple mass."

Break smiled. "No bad words about Milady." Alice snorted and raised her chin a little higher.

"I love you, Alice." Break whispered when he leaned in, and Alice accepted his kiss. She didn't say it back though. She never did; she felt like she didn't understand the feeling of love yet. But maybe she'd learn that.

As Alice sniffed the sweet scent coming from his coat she decided she'd at least be able to play along with this freakshow until she'd learn.

* * *

**That end was SO cliché.**

**I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
